Dreams and Nightmares
by Rathen
Summary: When a dream refuses to let go, when your nightmares start to come true, you must be a Transgenic, and your name be Max! Read and find out the story the demanded to be written.
1. Chapter 1

DREAM AND NIGHTMARES

CHAPTER ONE

"Just exactly how big an idiot do you take me for?" Alec's words were almost as cold as the look in his eyes. "Where should I start?" answered Max.

Logan sighed heavily. Here we go again he thought.

Alec had only just arrived at Logan's apartment and already Max was giving him a hard time. Asha moved over to Logan at his desk and whispered. "What happened this time?"

Logan merely shook his head with a 'you don't want to know' look on his face.

Asha took a seat next to Logan and the two of them watched on as the row escalated.

"So where is it then?" demanded Max. "You lost it, didn't you?!"

Alec raised his hands and sighed. "There's just no winning with you! I made one mistake and you're never gonna let me forget it!"

Alec turned away and started to leave the room. Max stormed up to him and grabbed his shoulder. "Where the hell do you think you're going? We ain't done here!"

Alec turned his head and locked eyes with her. His hazel-green eyes burned with rage. Max let go of his shoulder and took a step back. She'd seen that look of his before and it always meant trouble.

Alec took a step toward her. "No, you ain't done here. I'm gone!" with that, he turned and left the room. He quickly returned, wearing his leather jacket and holding his backpack. Alec opened a pouch on it's front, pulled out a disk and threw it to Logan.

"Here. Everything you asked for is on that. I outta here."

Logan caught the disk and shot Max a 'shouldn't you apologise' look. Max took the hint but knew better than to say anything until Alec had calmed down. Saying sorry too soon would just piss Alec off even more. Max knew that.

Asha jumped to her feet and rushed after Alec. She caught up with him just before the elevator doors closed. "Crash?" she said jumping into the elevator.

Alec looked her up and down, it always made Asha's spine tingle when he did that. "Sure." said Alec as the doors finally closed.

"Is it all there?" asked Max nervously. She tried to focus on the screen but the words meant nothing to her.

Logan nodded. "Every last bit of what I asked for and more!"

"What do you mean? More?" Max asked curiously.

Logan had the biggest smile on his face. "I could kiss that boy right now!"

"That's a little creepy down you think?!" laughed Max.

Logan laughed with her. "He's not only got the virus info we need, but so much more! I can't imagine how long he spent finding all this!"

Max was growing more curious by the second. "What do you mean?"

Logan turned the computer screen so she could get a better view of the information. "He's not only checked but crossed-checked, referenced, linked and calibrated more info than I've ever been able to find!"

"But what does it say?" Max was getting annoyed with Logan's hero worship now.

"You see that?" asked Logan pointing at the screen. "That is the chemical coding of the virus they based your one on! And that,"

Logan clicked and opened another window on the screen. "Is the name of not only the company they got it from but also has the name of the man who created it! This is my favourite part though." Yet another window opened on the screen. "This, is the actual coding of your virus!"

Asha gazed at Alec as they finished their drinks. She was sure he must have noticed by now but he had not said a word. In fact, he had barely said a word since they arrived. Alec stood up sharply, grabbed their glasses and headed over to the bar for a refill. Asha watched as he ordered, her eyes drifting all over his body. every time she looked at his face she could almost feel how angry and hurt he must be. No matter what he said or did, he could never get it right according to Max. Asha always wondered why a guy as gorgeous and obviously independent as Alec, would make all that effort, take all those verbal beatings and still jump if Max needed him.

Alec gently set her drink down in front of her. "Penny for them?"

Asha jumped slightly, she had been so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Alec get back. Now he sat there expectantly. "Well?" he said.

Asha blushed. "I was just wondering."

"About?" Alec asked. That heart melting grin of his firmly on his face.

"You!" Asha paused when she saw his look change to a more serious one. "I just cant figure you out!"

Alec smiled. "I am a bit of a mystery!"

"One I'd like to know more about!" Asha said, unable to hide the smile creeping across her face. Alec leaned across the table a kissed her. "Come home with me!" he said softly, his hand caressing the side of her face. Asha simply smiled and kissed him back.

Max and Logan rushed into Crash. Max's vision zoomed quickly around the bar area but Alec was nowhere to be seen. Logan checked the back room but only found Original Cindy beating Sketchy at pool. Sketchy didn't seem too impressed. "Hey! No Fair! You've been getting lessons, ain't you?!" O.C laughed. "Damn straight, Sketchy. No way was I letting you win again." Sketchy had to know. "Who?"

"Who'd you think? The man himself!" laughed O.C again. Sketchy shook his head. "I should have know! So much for Alec being my bud!"

Logan walked over to them. "Have you guys seen Alec?"

Sketchy shook his head again. "Seems everybody wants him these days!"

O.C just laughed again. She turned to Max who had also come in to the back room. "Hey Boo, you looking for your boy too?"

Max nodded. "Yeah, but he ain't my boy!"

O.C gave Max one her special 'if you say so' looks. "He just left with Asha. Looked pretty cosy too."

"Yeah." added Sketchy. "I'd leave him tonight if I was you. If you get what I mean."

Only O.C saw the flash of upset on Max's face. If it had been anyone else, they might have mistaken it for something else but O.C knew Max better than that.

Sometimes, O.C felt like she knew Max better than even Max did.

Sketchy went to the bar with Logan as they got the drinks in. Max stared into space for a few moments then turned to O.C. "I'm glad Alec's found someone."

O.C knew better than to comment anything more than. "Of course you are, Boo!"

Logan and Sketchy quickly re-appeared and the four spent the rest of the night laughing and joking about anything and everything. O.C did the occasional side glance at Max and although Max was hiding it well, O.C could tell instantly that Alec being with Asha was more than just a 'glad for him' kind of thing.

Max went straight to bed when they got home. O.C shook her head as Max's bedroom door closed. "You got it bad, Boo!"

Asha lay on Alec's bed breathless and in absolute amazement. Oh My God she thought to herself. Alec had got up for a glass of water. Asha could feel her heart beating so fast, she thought it was trying to escape. They had just finished having the best sex she had ever experienced. She could still feel his breath on her neck, his hands touching her body and his heat! She could still feel him between her legs and deliciously deep inside her. Alec re-appeared in the bedroom doorway and smiled at her.

Asha raised herself up on to her elbows, smiled back and slowly opened her legs. "Ready, willing and very able, sir!" Alec did not need told twice. He climbed up the bed and, as his lips found hers, entered her even deeper than before. Asha moaned with absolute pleasure as the magic flowed between them. Beads of sweat trickled down their bodies and without realising, Asha clawed her nails down Alec's back. They reached their peak of passion and Asha felt the entire universe drifting away as wave after wave of sheer bliss swept through her body.

Max was standing at her locker at work. Her glove had been torn when she had taken a tumble on her last run so she had come back to change them. "That's the third time this month, Max. Everything okay?" said Alec appearing from the corner and opening his own locker. Max smiled. "Hey, Alec, Sorry about the other day at Logan's."

Alec smiled and shook his head. "Already forgotten." he said as he closed his locker.

Max was so glad he did not hold a grudge. "You busy later? I was thinking, I'd buy you a thank you drink at Crash." Max asked as Alec passed directly in front of her. He stopped and looked her in the eye. "I just love how generous guilt makes people."

"I'll take that as a yes then." said Max with a smile.

That's when it happened. It seemed to come from nowhere and took them both completely by surprise. Their eyes had been locked on each other as they spoke.

A spark, or something even more powerful passed between them. A moment where nothing else existed.

The next thing they knew, they were locked in a passionate embrace. Their mouths finding each others and their tongues entwining as they kissed. They rolled along the lockers and slipped in to the back store room.

Alec locked the door behind them so they would not be disturbed as Max pulled his belt off, his fly open and his jeans down around his ankles.

Pinning her against the nearest wall, Alec lifted her top and kissed his way up from her waist to her neck, paying very special attention to her perfectly formed breasts. Alec slipped his hand down in to her jeans and Max moaned happily as she felt his fingers ease inside her. Max took a gentle but firm hold of his manhood and tugged it teasingly until it reached full size. Max then opened her own jeans and slid them down as far as they would go.

There was no going back now. Their kiss grew stronger. Alec caressed Max's breasts with his left hand and gripped her buttocks with his right. Max gripped Alec's buttocks firmly with both hands and drew him inside her as she parted her legs.

The sex was more powerful and passionate than either of them had ever known before. Alec's powerful upward thrusts and Max's firm grip pulled him even deeper inside her. They both tried desperately not to scream out as they rolled along the wall before finally landing on and old wooden table. Max kicked off one leg of her jeans, allowing Alec even closer, even deeper.

Breathing became harder as they reached the point of no return. Max pulled him as close in to her as she could as they were overcome by the simultaneous climax.

Max sat bolt upright in her bed. What the hell? she scanned the room as she tried to catch her breath. She was alone. A dream? I dreamt that? Why the hell did I dream that? she thought frantically. She looked at the clock. It read 08:00. Coffee. Max decided it would clear her head and hopefully erase her dream. Max padded softly through to the kitchen. She didn't see any point in waking O.C.

"Mornin' Boo." said O.C from her seat at the table. "There's fresh coffee in the pot."

"Thanks." said Max as she poured herself a big mug of it. "You couldn't sleep either huh?"

O.C fixed Max with one of her 'not happy but not surprised' stares. "You woke me up with all your oh so happy noises."

Max couldn't see it for herself but she could certainly feel the heat of the blush as it swept across her face. "It was just one of those dreams, O.C. Sorry for waking you."

"A dream it may have been, Boo. But it sure wasn't Logan's name you were screamin."

Max's eyes widened as she felt an even stronger blush sweep over her face. She was so embarrassed, as if she would die from it at any minute. It didn't help matters that O.C now wanted details and wouldn't stop until she got them.

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Max stood at her locker. She looked at her torn gloves as she changed them for a fresh pair and sighed. O.C was laughing with Sketchy about the program they were watching on the Jam Pony television set.

Normal was handing Sky yet another package. The poor guy was already holding five and they were all for the same address.

"That's the third time in a month, Max. Everything okay?" Alec said suddenly appearing at his own locker.

"Yeah. Just got side swiped by an idiot." Max replied. Max remembered how badly she had treated him at Logan's only to find out how much hard work he had done for her. "Hey, Alec, Sorry about the other day at Logan's. . ."

"Already forgotten." said Alec as he closed his locker.

Max was so glad he did not hold a grudge. "You busy later? I was thinking, I'd buy you a thank you drink at Crash." Max asked as Alec passed directly in front of her. He stopped and looked her in the eye. "I just love how generous guilt makes people."

"I'll take that as a yes then." said Max with a smile.

Suddenly, Max remembered her dream and panic flashed through her mind. Something was clearly bothering Alec as well. He quickly broke eye contact with her and disappeared round the corner of his locker.

Four o'clock finally came and Max was back at her locker again, dumping her parcel bag inside it. O.C and Sketchy walked over to her. "Hey, Boo, you 'bout ready?"

Max smiled. "To get out of this place? Definitely!"

"Crash?" Sketchy asked. Max and O.C smiled and nodded. Sketchy scratched his head. "Either of you know why Alec's so interested in wooden tables?"

"What?" asked Max. Sketchy cleared his throat. "I heard him asking Normal earlier 'bout some wooden table in the store room."

Max's eyes widened but O.C stepped in front of her so Sketchy wouldn't see. "He probably just wants it for his apartment. You know what Alec's like. Always tryin' to get something for free."

Max spotted Logan at the bar as soon as they entered Crash. He had the biggest smile on his face. O.C, Alec and Sketchy spotted him too. "Better go see what your man wants, Boo." said O.C. Alec and Sketchy made their way straight to the pool table in the back room. "How 'bout you give me a lesson this time, bud?!" said Sketchy as they disappeared from view. O.C bought a pitcher of beer and joined the boys by the pool table.

"Max!" beamed Logan. "Logan." replied Max. "Somebody's happy."

Logan's smile grew larger. "I found a way to get in touch with that scientist!"

"That's fantastic!" Max was smiling now too.

Logan was so happy he was almost glowing. "There is a catch though."

"And that is?" asked Max.

"He's not in the states and he won't come back. My contact says there are too many people here that he needs to stay safe from."

"I wonder who they might be." Max said sarcastically. "So, where is he? How do we reach him? And just how much does this one want?"

"That's where you and Alec come in!" said Logan.

"For?" asked Max, not really sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"The scientist is hiding out somewhere in Europe, we'll get the contact details once we get his payment ready."

Max sighed and shook her head. "What do I have to steal this time?"

Logan smiled and shook his head. "Like I said, this is where you and Alec come in!"

"It's big then!" said Max becoming sceptical.

"Let's go find Alec and discuss it. It might not be as bad as you think!"

Logan and Max, making sure not to touch as they got up, made their way through to the back room.

O.C was barely able to stay on her stool, she was laughing so hard. Sketchy was bright red and Alec was handing money to a very large, angry looking man in the corner.

"What did we miss?" asked Logan.

"It was an accident!" said a still blushing Sketchy.

O.C tried to calm down. "You missed it, Boo! Sketchy here tried to pull off Alec's spin shot and…." she burst out laughing again.

Alec had apparently calmed the angry giant and made his way back over to the pool table. "sent the ball flying straight into his…" he motioned at the angry giant. "…girlfriend's drink." Alec smirked and tried so hard not to laugh.

Sketchy still looked so embarrassed and more than a little worried. "Is it all cool, bud?"

Alec, grinning from ear to ear, picked up his beer and handed Sketchy his one. "All forgotten, Sketchy! You do owe me a hundred bucks though."

O.C stopped laughing and nearly chocked on her beer. "One hundred dollars?! Sketchy, you better come correct on that! That's a hell of a lot of money!"

Sketchy had almost chocked on his beer too. "You take instalments?"

Alec laughed. "I'm sure I can handle that!" Then Alec spotted the look on Max and Logan's faces. The three of them made their way to a quite corner while O.C gave Sketchy a hug and another refill of beer to help calm him down.

"So, what can I do you for?" asked Alec.

"Logan's found a way to reach that scientist from the info you acquired."

"But?" asked Alec, knowing there was a catch involved.

Max had always been glad Alec was so quick on the uptake of situations. It always saved valuable time.

"He isn't in the states and wants his payment ready before he tells us where to find him."

Alec shrugged his shoulders. "How much?"

Max shrugged this time and looked at Logan. "Well, we're all here now. What's the payment?"

Logan cleared his throat and checked to make sure they couldn't be overheard. "That's why it's going to take both of you." Logan shifted in his seat, clearly becoming uncomfortable about what he was going to say next.

Alec and Max were becoming quite uncomfortable with Logan's prolonged silence. "Well? What's the payment?" asked Max.

"Yeah," added an impatient Alec, "What do we have to steal?"

"Liberate would be a more appropriate word." said Logan.

"Fine." said an annoyed Alec. "What do we have to 'liberate'?"

"His wife and children." said Logan finally.

"How many children?" asked Alec. Max added. "And Where from?"

"Two. A son and daughter." said Logan.

Alec didn't like where this was going. Logan was taking too long to tell them the information. "White's got them, doesn't he?"

Max's eyes widen then narrowed and fixed on Logan's.

Logan gulped loudly. "Yes. White's holding them hostage somewhere in Seattle. He's using them as bait for the scientist. They know who he is, what he created and what he can do about it. They don't know where he is though. That's why they grabbed his family."

Alec shook his head. "And just how do we know he's not going to trade Max for his family?"

Logan looked shocked. Alec knew in that instant that Logan hadn't even considered that possibility. Alec sighed heavily. He felt for Logan and Max, they were so desperate to get a cure that they weren't even thinking straight.

Alec had to ask one more very important question before he could go ahead with any kind of rescue planning. "Do you even know if he has a wife and kids?"

Logan stood up and, without saying another word, left the bar. He had a lot of work to do. As he left he said a small thank you upward for Alec making him think clearly. The idea of sending Max into a trap gave him a disgusting taste in his mouth, like he was going to throw up. He only just made it out of the door and everyone's sight before it happened. His breakfast, lunch and dinner made a sudden re-appearance.

Alec had gone back to teaching Sketchy some pool tricks, safer ones this time though. He didn't have another hundred on him if something went wrong again.

Max quickly filled O.C in on the virus, rescue and possible trap situation. She simply smiled. "Let's hope it's the real deal without a trap, Boo. Then you can get busy with your man and I can get a good night's sleep." Max's eyes widen.

"Trouble sleeping O.C?" said Alec, standing directly behind O.C

"Just helping my girl is all." replied O.C, refusing to give anything away.

Max loved that she could always rely on O.C like that. No matter who, what, when or where, O.C always had Max's back.

Max sat by the pool table waiting for her turn. She didn't have a clue when it came to pool but was determined to learn. The heat was starting to build in the bar but it would still be a while before the fans got put on. Max took off her mini jacket and slung in over the back of her stool. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Alec looking over and smiling in her direction. Max turned to face him and saw that he was motioning about the large group of men at the end of the back room. Max laughed slightly. Let them look. She thought.

O.C, who had also taken her zip top off, was getting similar attention and using it to her full advantage. The men were so distracted by how good she looked that she had almost beaten every single one of them at pool.

One of the women from the group decided to even the odds and take O.C out of the pool challenge.

At the moment she was about the take her first shot, Alec returned from the bar with a fresh pitcher. His leather jacket had come off long ago and now there he stood in his fitted t-shirt and jeans. The woman was so engrossed in how good Alec looked that she completely forgot what she was doing and ended up sending the cue flying across the room.

O.C and Sketchy had to duck to avoid behind being struck by it. "Hey!" squealed Sketchy as the cue barely missed his head.

Alec smiled and clapped at the woman, who was now bright red and scurrying back to hide in her group. The men of the group, who had all been laughing at her mistake, quickly stopped as the women glared at them.

"Home! Now!" came a commanding voice from the rear of the group. Instantly, the others, men included, gathered their things, thanked Alec and O.C for the pool and left. One woman, the one who had given the order, walked slowly up to O.C. "You did good, very good. Next time, I'll play you. Fifty bucks says I beat you." Alec began to move toward O.C.

"You're on." said O.C before Alec reached her. The woman smiled and left.

"Are you insane?" asked Alec.

O.C shock her head. "Max, what is your boy talking 'bout?"

"He's not my boy." replied Max.

"You have no idea what you've just done!" stated Alec.

"What's up bud?" asked Sketchy.

"That was the Street Demon's!" said Alec.

"Who the hell are the Street Demon's?" asked O.C, sounding unimpressed.

"Only the biggest, most dangerous biker gang on the western seaboard. And if I'm not mistaken, that was Mama Fang!"

"Their leader by any chance?" asked Max, joining in.

"Sort of. The official leader is Lucifer but she's his wife, the real power."

"Any chance of some more lessons Alec? She's obviously very good if you think I'm insane to take her challenge." asked O.C, suddenly concerned by the information.

"You're going to need all the help you can get to beat her! Not to mention a hell of a lot of luck!" stated Alec.

A teenage boy walked into the back room and straight up to O.C.

"Mama Fang says you have two turns of the moon until she returns for your challenge. The rules of Olden will stand for this challenge." then as quickly as he had arrived, he left.

Sketchy scratched his head. "Two turns of the moon? Rules of Olden? What the hell does that mean?"

Alec smiled. "That could have been a lot worse!"

O.C looked worried now.

Normally, Alec would have just left someone to fret about things like this but O.C had always been a true friend to Max and had showed him the same. "Two turns of the moon means two nights. The night after tomorrow to be exact. Rules of Olden are those set by a founding member. A good sign, you must have impressed her tonight. Basically, what they mean is, if she beats you, pay her fifty bucks and your favourite possession…" Alec noticed that O.C wasn't entirely happy at hearing the terms. "…but, if you win, she gives you fifty bucks and a token!"

"What's the token for?" asked Max, O.C and Sketchy simultaneously.

"One favour!" said Alec smiling. "No time or size limit either. If you win, you can call on their help for anything, once!"

Max had seen that look on Alec's face before. Pure determination. There was no way he was going to fail O.C on this challenge. He was too stubborn not to do his best.

"Can't you play her for me?" O.C asked on the off chance.

Alec shock his head. "The challenge has already been made and accepted. Changing it now would only get you hurt!"

Sketchy yawned loudly, announcing his imminent departure. "Night folks, see you tomorrow." and with that, Sketchy was gone.

"So, oh great one! Bless me with your pool knowledge!" laughed O.C as she did a mock bow to Alec. Alec almost spilt his beer, he laughed so hard. He put down his beer and raised his arm toward the pool table. "This way, my young apprentice."

O.C and Max laughed. Such a serious challenge now seemed unimportant.

The next few hours were spent around the pool table learning as many skills as O.C could take in.

Every now and then, Alec would look up toward Max to see if she was impressed with what he was doing. Max was sitting at her little table and every time he looked up, she was either talking to someone, scanning the bar room or away to get another pitcher of beer.

Max sat at her table watching the pool lesson closely. She gazed admiringly at Alec's patient teaching method and how carefully and calmly he was explaining and demonstrating how the moves should go. He really was a nice guy, even though he messed up on somethings some of the time, Max knew he wasn't going to let O.C down. Max gazed at Alec teaching O.C and smiled sweetly before going to get another pitcher for them all.

O.C was paying closer attention to these lessons than she had to anything before. No way was she losing the challenge. Her favourite possession was the photo of her mother, the only thing she had left of her. There was something distracting her though, not that she had any plans to say something about it. They may not have noticed the other looking their way but O.C was seeing them both. Children! Both of them! she thought to herself.

By ten o'clock, O.C was exhausted. "That's enough for me tonight. I'm going home for some sleep. You coming, Boo?"

Max was already putting her mini jacket on. Alec was handing her denim jacket over to her before slipping his leather one on. "Night Ladies. Sweet dreams!" He smiled as he left the bar.

O.C and Max shared a 'you don't think he knows' look but soon shook it off. After all, they were the only one's who knew about Max's dream and they sure as hell hadn't told him.

**********

Max parked her motorbike and turned off the ignition. She clearly couldn't sleep and didn't see any sense in waking anyone else up, so here she was, back at Crash. She had never understood why this place stayed open twenty-four hours but right now, she was glad it did. She quickly went to the bar and bought herself a beer.

"Is the back room still open?" she asked the barman. He nodded and Max made her way through to the pool table. She had watched Alec teaching O.C very closely and wondered if she could pull off some off the moves. Remembering of course, to avoid that spin trick that had cost Alec one hundred dollars to save Sketchy from a beating.

After several failed attempts to chip the white over a red, Max stopped and took another mouthful of her beer. I will get this. Max held the cue aimed at the white ball and leant closer, trying to remember what she was meant to do next.

Max felt arms sliding down each of hers and a face appeared next to hers.

"You're meant to hold the cue like this."

"Hi Alec."

"Hi Max. You couldn't sleep either then?" Max shook her head.

"How 'bout a lesson then?" Alec asked.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Max said jokingly.

Alec moved closely in behind her and Max found it hard to concentrate on what he was showing her instead of just how close his body was to hers.

Suddenly Alec flipped her around to face him and kissed her passionately. Max responded instantly. Alec kissed his way down her neck and, after lifting her top, all over her breasts paying extra attention to the nipples. Max opened his shirt with such force that it almost tore. She couldn't help herself, she began clawing at his chest and back.

Alec's kissing reached Max's waist and his nimble fingers soon had her jean and panties down. He kissed his way down to her thighs and then in between her legs and Max's back almost spasmed in sheer delight. She arched back so far that she ended up almost sitting on the pool table. "What a good idea!" said Alec as he kissed and licked at her most sensitive of spots. Alec pulled away from what he had been doing and lifted Max up on to the pool table. Max made sure she kicked off one of the legs before arching herself on the edge. Max wrapped her legs around Alec, letting him know exactly what she wanted. Alec quickly dropped his jeans and boxers.

Max grasped his manhood tenderly and guided him inside her.

They held each other very closely and tightly as they had sex on the edge of the pool table. Their eyes locked together, refusing to even blink. Each thrust was like a trip to heaven, each moan and sigh a lovers lullaby.

Max dragged her nails down Alec's back and chest causing him to gasp but it was clear he enjoyed what she was doing. His gripped her buttocks firmly and thrust deeper inside her.

"Oh Alec!" Max called out his name as they reached their peak together.

"Oh Max! Max!"

"Max!"

"Max!"

"Max Guevara!"

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Max's eyes shot open.

Original Cindy was sitting on the side of her bed. "You got issues, Boo!"

Max's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open with shock as she realised what had happened. "I was dreaming again?"

"Yes, Boo. And not about Logan. Again!" O.C said softly. "It's almost nine. I've just made coffee. Get yourself straight and dressed and come through for breakfast."

Max quickly got dressed but was in no mood for coffee or able to eat anything. She needed to clear her head. To figure out why she was having those dreams.

Max sat on her motorbike, the engine ready and waiting, and tried to decide which way to go. The Space Needle where she could be allow with her thoughts? Or Joshua's, where one of Father's books might have an answer for her? The books with the possible answer won.

"Hey Little Fella!" beamed Joshua as Max closed the door behind her. He was busy setting up a canvas and brushes. "Hey Big Fella." said Max, smiling back at him.

"Guess that makes me Medium Fella." Alec appeared from the basement carrying a book. "Thanks for this Joshua. I'll drop it back as soon as I'm done." he added as he pulled on his leather jacket. He flashed Max a cheeky grin as he opened the front door. "See you at work, Max."

Max waited until she heard Alec's motorbike pulling away before she spoke again. "Hey, Joshua, I need to borrow one of Father's books."

"Sure thing, Little Fella. Books good for you. Not rot brain like boob tube."

Max laughed slightly. Wonder if he said that to Alec?!

Max looked slowly and carefully along the rows of books in the living room but couldn't find any that might help her. "Joshua, are there any more books?"

Joshua appeared in the doorway, splashes of paint on his flannel shirt and face.

"Basement. Big boxes. Hard books, soft books, picture books. Lots of books. Little Fella take all if needs."

Max smiled brightly at Joshua. She could always count on him. His eyes were as bright and caring as the smile plastered across his face.

The clock struck ten o'clock. "Little Fella be late for work. Joshua help find book."

"Thanks Big Fella."

Max and Joshua pulled open box after box. Joshua sighed heavily, he felt like he was failing Max. "What book Max need?"

"One that explains dreams." said Max looking up over the enormous box between them.

"Oh." sighed Joshua. "That book not here."

"Where is it then?"

"Alec"

"Oh great! That's just what I need,"

"Sorry, Little Fella."

"Don't worry about it, Big Fella. I'll just have to get it from him at work."

"I'm not paying you to sit on your butts watching tv. Come on people, these packages aren't going to deliver themselves. Bip Bip!"

Jam Pony was busier than usual. O.C was just leaving with two bags full of packages as Max arrived. Normal spotted her straight away. "My God in heaven! Could it be? You're actually on time for once?!"

Max waved him off. Her sights were firmly fixed on Alec. "A word?"

Alec looked a little startled. Not like him. Max thought. "I need to look at that book you borrowed from Joshua."

A curious look flashed across Alec's face just before that trade mark smile of his. "And just why would that be?"

"None of your business."

"Oh, come on Max. Humour me."

"I just want to know what to understand some dreams I've been having."

"Well, there's a surprise. It is a dream book after all. Come on, Max."

Max wasn't going to put up with his questioning any longer. "Why do you need it?"

Alec looked slightly stunned, as though he hadn't been expected her to ask that. Alec cleared his throat. "Same reason as you. Weird dreams, wanna know why."

Max smiled sarcastically. "Oh come on, Alec. Humour me."

Alec gave her his trade mark grin. "Tables."

"What?"

"Tables. You know, coffee tables, pool tables, that sort of thing." he smiled at her expectantly. "So, what was yours?"

Max tried to hide her shocked look but Alec knew her too well.

"Max, what is it?" Alec looked concerned.

"Nothing. Just forget about it." Max shook her head. "Listen, just let me see that book when you're done with it."

"Sure thing. Are you sure you're alright?" there was genuine concern in Alec's voice.

Before Max had a chance to answer, Normal appeared beside them. "Bip Bip, people!" he handed them both several packages and ushered them off with his hands.

Taking the chance to avoid the subject, Max quickly left. Alec followed closely behind her but heading off in the other direction.

The rest of her shift passed like a blur. Knock, smile, deliver, signature. Before she knew it, it was seven o'clock and her working week was over. Max got back with her last run signature form and handed it over to Normal. He smiled gratefully to her and filled it away.

Alec was waiting for her by her locker. "I'm meeting O.C and Sketchy at Crash. You wanna join us?" he asked. Alec turned and went to his locker. "Sorry, almost forgot." Alec pulled Joshua's dream book out of his locker and handed it to her.

"All done. There you go."

"Thanks. You know what? Crash seems like a great idea."

"Fabulous. I'm buying." said Alec, rubbing his hands together.

Max sat at a side table in the back room. O.C and Sketchy were half way through their game of pool, O.C was winning with ease. Max placed the dream book in front of her and pulled a small note pad out of the pocket of her denim jacket.

After roughly ten minutes of searching through the book and taking notes, Max felt like she was still getting nowhere. A pitcher of beer was suddenly placed on the table in front of her. Max just got the book closed in time.

"There we go." said Alec happily. Knowing that Max had been reading the book, Alec asked. "Any luck?"

Max shock her head. Alec smiled. "Yeah, me neither. Guess you need to be use to having dreams before you can understand them."

Max smiled and nodded.

"There you are! I've been paging you." said Logan as he came up to them.

Max checked her bag for her pager, only to find it wasn't there. She showed Logan that it was missing and he shook his head. "Not another one."

Alec pulled over an extra chair for Logan. "Any update?"

"More than an update! I've got all the info you're going to need!"

Max signalled O.C.

O.C knew exactly what was going on and made sure Sketchy was too busy to be able to overhear.

"The wife and children are genuine. And, I seriously doubt there's any chance of this being a set-up either." said Logan confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" asked Alec.

"His wife!" replied Logan. "She's an X5!"

"There's no way White let one of us go as a trade. What about the children?"

"They are human, from his first wife. She died in childbirth with the second. Now, they are being held in an old warehouse in Willow Falls, a small town about ten miles north of Seattle."

"You can bet their well guarded!" said Alec, stating the obvious.

"You'd be right!" added Logan. "From the information I've been getting, there are at least twenty guards. But they are changed twice a day."

Max nodded as the information was processed in her mind. "Gives us a window in."

"Not much of a window out though!" added Alec.

Logan just smiled. "There is an abandoned sewer system less than a hundred yards from the building they are being held in. You can use that to get in and out. It's been out of use for about a hundred years so there's a chance they don't even know its there."

"Sounds little too easy so far!" said Alec. Max nodded in agreement.

Logan sighed. "You two! You're just not happy unless it's impossible."

Alec laughed. "Not too much to ask for is it?!"

Logan scanned the room and leaned closer. Alec leant in too but Max moved back. She couldn't risk Logan touching her.

"It's a small town but very easy to get lost in. So, I've hooked you two up with some cover. Sorry Max but you're going to have to pretend to be dating Alec."

"What?" said Max, shocked.

"Why?" added an equally shocked Alec.

"It's time to pay your 'Aunt Lily' another visit."

"Who the hell's Aunt Lily?" asked Alec.

"She a friend of Eyes Only. Max has used her as cover before. She's living up in Willow Falls now. She's still got those arranged photos from the previous missions and she's more than willing to help."

"Great." said Max. "I get to be Claire again."

"Okay. So who does that make me?" asked Alec.

"Don't worry about that. I've already got you both fake I.D.'s."

Logan handed them both to Alec. Alec passed Max's over to her.

"Claire Williams." read Max. "Long time no see."

"Dean Foster." read Alec. "I like it."

Logan took a camera out of his pocket. "Now, to complete the cover."

Logan motioned for Max and Alec to move closer. "We need to make it look real."

Alec and Max sighed. Alec put his arm around Max's shoulders and they leant their heads together and smiled as Logan took their photograph.

"Sorry 'bout that." said Logan putting the camera away.

"I suppose it had to be done." said Max. "To maintain the cover."

"Not to worry, sweetheart." joked Alec. "I can't wait to meet your Aunt Lily." Alec smiled and kissed Max lightly on the cheek. He laughed and then pulled away again.

"Gee, thanks." said Max, wiping her cheek.

"Another?" asked Alec, pointing at the now empty pitcher.

Max nodded.

Logan half laughed, half sighed. "He just doesn't stop, does he?"

"You get use to it after a while." replied Max.

"Really?"

"That's what I keep telling myself." laughed Max.

Logan smiled as he stood up. "I'll get this emailed up to Lily tonight. Should be ready for you two to arrive by tomorrow night." Logan smiled again as he left.

Asha walked down the stairs and in to Crash. She scanned the room for any sign of Alec. She spotted him in the back room. His arm was round Max's shoulders and he was kissing her.

Asha's mouth fell open. I should have known. She thought angrily.

Asha made her way to the bar and ordered a strong drink. She downed it in one and just as she was about to order a refill, Alec appeared at the other end of the bar. He spotted Asha and smiled. How dare you! Asha's mind screamed. She stood up and marched over to him.

"Hey beautiful." said Alec, his trade mark smile on his face.

"Don't give me that." snapped Asha. "What the hell was that?" she asked pointing up toward the back room.

"What?" asked a confused Alec. Then, as his eyes followed to where she was pointing, he realised what she must have seen. "Oh, that!"

"Well?" demanded Asha.

"That was nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing to me!"

"Then you missed what was really happening."

"And what would that be?"

"Hey Asha." said Logan, suddenly appearing beside them. "Thanks for this Alec."

"No problem, Logan. Anything for a friend."

Friend? Thought Asha. Missed what really happened. Asha suddenly realised that Logan obviously knew about what had happened. "It's a mission, isn't it?"

Alec smiled coyly. "Glad you finally woke up."

"I'm sorry, Alec. I just… when I saw you kiss Max, I thought… I got it wrong and I'm sorry."

Alec looked her up and down. Asha couldn't help but sigh. She loved it when he did that. Alec looked her straight in the eye. "Thought what exactly?"

"That you were cheating on me… and that she was…"

"Cheating?"

Asha nodded and lowered her head. Alec gently touched her cheek and raised her head again. "Asha, we were never dating."

"But…"

It was too late. Alec had already collected his fresh pitcher and was heading back to the pool area of the back room.

A fire burned behind Asha's eyes. This isn't over, Alec. She wasn't going to let any man, even if he was transgenic, treat her like that.

Asha stormed into the back room just as Alec was getting a pool cue from the rear of the room. She rushed past where Max was sitting, knocking the dream book, she had started reading again, flying across the floor, taking Max's notes with it. Sketchy watched on as Asha and Alec began to argue.

O.C spotted the book and picked it up before Sketchy could turn round. She quickly handed it and the two pages of notes back to Max. O.C was about to turn back to her pool game with Sketchy but stopped when she saw the look on Max's face. "What is it, Boo?"

Max held up one of the pages. "These aren't mine."

O.C sat down and scanned the pages. She covered them quickly as a very tearful Asha rushed past and left the bar.

Alec suddenly appeared beside them and snatched the second page. "Hey! That's not for your eyes!" he shoved the page in to his pocket before casually walking over to the pool table to set up the balls for O.C's next lesson.

Max carefully showed O.C her own notes. O.C's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open.

"You were really good tonight." said Max as she poured coffee for them.

"Thanks, Boo. You don't think he let me win though, do you?"

"I never let anyone one win." said Alec re-appearing from the bathroom.

O.C had insisted he come back with them after the lesson. She had used 'I wanna know more about these Street Demons' as her excuse. She had no intention of telling him, or Max for that matter, that she was setting them up to talk.

Alec talked O.C through the basic 'Street Demon etiquette' while they drank the coffee. As soon as it was finished. She made her announcement. "Check Points will be closed now, you may as well just stay here tonight." Alec and Max checked their watches and nodded. The check points were closed now. O.C faked a convincing yawn. "Well, night you two."

O.C smiled to herself as she closed her bedroom door behind her. Now they either talk or he hears her dreaming! O.C gave a little laugh as she climbed into her bed. Either way, this gets fixed, tonight!

Alec pulled off his jeans and top, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt while Max got him the spare blanket. Neither of them were tired yet so he made them both another cup of coffee. Max put the blanket on the couch, picked up Alec's cast off clothes and placed them on a nearby chair.

The note page fell out of the pocket as the jeans landed. Max picked it up and gave it an obvious read. She turned to face Alec, eyes full of questions, only to remember that she had left her notes in full view. Her eyes widened with shock as she saw it. Alec was reading.

"What you got there?" Max asked, trying her best not to give away the fact that she already knew.

"Roast Chicken recipe." said Alec, his tone flat and even.

"What?"

"I take it this is one of O.C's?" asked Alec, holding up an actual recipe.

Max's heart leapt and, for some strange reason, sank. Had part of her actually wanted him to read them? Know what she'd been dreaming?

Max shock her head, as if trying to shake the thought out of her head completely. "You okay?" asked a confused looking Alec.

"Fine." snapped Max. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Now, since I'm here for the night, how 'bout you and me plan for our little visit." suggested Alec. Max nodded.

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"So, who is Aunt Lily?"

"She's a close friend of Logan's family. Widowed by the Pulse. She's seen more than the government realise and wants to help any way she can to make things right."

"Widowed by the Pulse? Ouch!"

"Yeah. Her husband was a computer analyst for the government. His terminal exploded when the pulse hit. Several people, including him, were killed instantly."

"I say again, Ouch!"

Max lowered her head slightly, a mark of respect.

"So, who is she to us?"

Alec gently touched Max's chin with his hand and raised her head back up. Max closed her eyes and, for a second, actually enjoyed the contact.

"Max?"

Alec's voice drifted in to Max's little fantasy and snapped her back in to reality.

"Sorry." said Max softly.

"Who is she to us?"

"The original cover was so simple, it was genius! She is the younger sister of my mother. Widow but through an accident instead of the truth. She never had any children of her own but she's very close to her family."

"Which is where you come in."

"Yes. Story goes like this. She's my aunt and godmother. More like a second mother, really. She tells her neighbours and friends about her nieces and nephews, how their doin', what their getting up to. That way, when we show up tomorrow, no-one will see anything strange about it."

"Just a niece coming to see her favourite aunt."

"Exactly!"

"And girls introduce their boyfriends to their aunts all the time?" asked Alec.

"That's where the second part of the story comes in."

Alec got up and poured them both another coffee. "There's another part?"

Max smiled and laughed slightly. She had totally forgotten that Alec had no idea what she was talking about. Why would he? He'd still been at Manticore when Aunt Lily had come in to her life.

"My parents died in a car crash when I was young. Aunt Lily basically raised me."

Alec sighed. Finally realising how detailed this cover actually was. He smiled, he couldn't help himself. He had to hand it to Logan, that guy really did cover every base.

"How did you really meet Aunt Lily?"

Max smiled as he handed her coffee to her. "She saved my ass."

Alec almost laughed. "You? You actually needed your ass saved?"

Max simply smiled. "Happens sometimes."

Alec nodded then leant closer, eagerly waiting for the rest.

"Well," Max continued. "I was on a mission for Eyes Only. I broke in to a bad guys house and stole some files from his computer. I was on my way back out when one of the guards spotted me and tripped the alarm before I knocked him out. I got out of the house easy enough but one of the perimeter guards got me in the side with a dart. No idea what was in it but within five minutes, I was slowing down. I was running for my life, they were almost on me. I rounded a corner, just got out of their sight and collapsed in a heap on the ground. I couldn't get up and they were going to kill me as soon as they caught me."

Max paused for another mouthful of her coffee. Alec was sitting perfectly still, eyes wide with anticipation.

"Just before the guards came round the corner, this woman appeared next to me and started shouting like a mad woman up an empty street. The guards arrived and the woman grabbed them. She told them some lunatic woman had just crashed in to her and her niece and fled down the street. She even pointed to an alley at the end of the road. Two of the guards took off for the alley and the other apologised for what had happened and even helped 'my aunt' take me in to her house. Then he rushed off after his friends."

Alec couldn't help it. He laughed so hard, he fell off the stool.

"The guards came back an hour later, got a description of the lunatic woman and even asked if I was okay."

Alec gave up trying to get up and started laughing again. Max, after hearing how actually it sounded started laughing too. So hard that she too, fell to the floor.

Between gasps for breath, Max and Alec compared how stupid those guards had been.

"They…actually…had…you…in…their…grasp…and…carried…you…to…safety…

away…from…them"

"I…know…I…was…an…easy…target…too!" laughed Max. "If…it…hadn't…been…for…Aunt…Lily…" Max's voice trailed off as she realised just how close to death she had come that day.

Alec had stopped laughing now too. The true seriousness of the situation finally revealed. He propped himself up on his elbow and turned his body toward Max. Their eyes met and Max could see that Alec was truly grateful for 'Aunt Lily' stepping in like that. A moment of deafening silence passed between them.

Alec leaned closer to Max. His kiss on her lips was tender and caring but only lasted a few seconds. Alec moved away from Max and climbed to his feet.

"We should get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow!" with that, Alec made his way to the couch and climbed under the covers Max had provided.

That night, Max dreamt of being with Alec again. This time was slightly different from the rest though. The dream started with them laughing on the floor. His kiss had lasted a lot longer and she had pulled him on top of her as he kissed her. They had made love this time, not just rampant, lust filled sex. He had pleasured her in a way she never thought possible. All thoughts of Logan and how much she loved him, banished to the farthest reaches of her mind.

In that moment, in that dream, only she and Alec existed.

A noise at her bedroom door woke her from her dream. Her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. Max sat up slowly, expecting, at any moment, to get another lecture from O.C for waking her up again.

Max's eyes widened with shock as she realised who it was.

Alec stood there in her doorway, not moving away but not moving closer. His eyes wide with shock mirrored only by that in Max's eyes. It was clear that he had heard her dreaming. Max moved slightly toward him but Alec stepped back. Max opened her mouth to explain but Alec turned away and went back to the couch.

"You gotta be kiddin me?!" O.C whined.

Max had just told O.C about the mission, that she and Alec would be out of town for a few days. Normally O.C didn't mind Max's little trips but this time was far from normal for O.C.

"I've got the challenge tonight! I want you guys there! I need you both there!"

Max instantly felt guilty. She hated having to bail on her friends hour of need. She checked her watch and glanced around the bar. Alec was still at the bar, which was a good thing. That awkward moment the night before was still playing over in Max's head. Logan was still nowhere to be seen and they needed the travel papers from him before they could go anyway. Sketchy came back from the bar with another pitcher of beer. "Alec says they'll be here soon. You want me to get him? Last minute tips or words of wisdom?"

Max looked at O.C with her best 'please don't' look but it was no good, O.C really did need him right now. "Please, Sketch!"

Sketchy acted like he had already known the answer and dashed for the bar, even before O.C had finished.

Alec appeared in the back room just as Max was pouring the beer. He smiled awkwardly at her and went to talk with O.C. Sketchy sat down by Max and gladly accepted a refill of his beer. "How do you think he does it?"

Max looked at him confused. "Does what?"

Sketchy sighed and smiled. "Stays so cool like that! I mean look at the guy! Biggest pool match of O.C's life and he's got her acting like it ain't no thing!"

Sketchy stared at Alec in total amazement. "He's like a God!"

Max was looking at Alec. In fact, she was finding it hard not to.

Across the room, O.C was still worried about the match but, thanks to Alec's calming voice, no longer afraid of losing. Alec had his arm around her shoulders and even now was talking his soothing words in to her ear. "You can do this, O.C! Hell, you beat me didn't you?! I never let anyone win but you did it! You're more than ready for this, for her. Just think, once you've beat her, you'll have an entire biker gang at your command!"

"What do you mean?" O.C asked, more curious than nervous now.

"They have to watch your back until you call in the token! That's the cool thing about biker's, very big on honour and paying back debts!"

"Meaning?"

"Until you ask for their help, they'll treat you like family!"

O.C sighed happily. Win one game and an entire biker gang would have her back! She liked that thought.

Logan suddenly appeared in the back room. He, Max and Alec made their way to a table in the corner. Sketchy was about to join them but the sudden roar of motorbike engines stopped him in his tracks.

It was time. They were here!

Max went over and hugged O.C. "I'm so sorry! We have to go!"

O.C looked Max in the eye. There was no fear or nerves. O.C smiled. "You go do what you gotta do! I got this covered!"

Alec smiled proudly at O.C. "Just remember what I said and you'll do fine!"

"I'll do more than fine! I got this!" said O.C, her voice brimming with confidence.

Max and Logan made their way outside but Alec stopped at the entrance to the back room. He and Sketchy blocking the Biker's path to O.C.

Mama Fang stepped forward. "Rules?"

Alec took another step forward. "Olden!"

Mama Fang smiled and nodded. The other biker's found themselves seats in the main bar room. Alec turned to Sketchy. "No-one goes in there once the game starts. That includes you! It's a straight one on one. Understood?"

Sketchy noticed the people who had been in the back room suddenly clearing out. Mama Fang was shaking O.C's hand and setting up the table. Sketchy looked back at Alec and nodded. One of the larger bikers took a seat on the other side of the back room doorway. Alec told Sketchy to do the same. "You're O.C's witness, okay? No-one goes in, no-one comes out, until that game is finished and the prize dealt. Can you handle that?"

"What if they…."

"They won't! They want what we want! One clean game. Anyone tries to interfere or go in there and they'll take care of it. You just sit there and don't move. You only get up when they both come out! That's your job tonight!"

"Where you going?"

"I have to go out of town for a couple days. Normal's birthday's coming up. I'm going to get him something nice."

"You want me to let you know how she does?"

Alec smiled and nodded. Then he turned and made his way outside to join Max and Logan. Alec laughed slightly to himself as he climbed into Logan's car. What a perfect cover he'd just given himself. There was no way Sketchy would keep that info to himself. Normal would find out and be thrilled rather than annoyed at what his 'Golden Boy' was doing. He would just have to remember to actually pick something up. Maybe Logan could get him something while he was away. he thought. After all, he was doing Logan and Max a major favour by helping out on this mission. It wasn't as if he hadn't helped them out enough already. That info he'd found them had taken him months to gather!

"Sure thing! I'll pick up a fancy gadget for you to give him. Something that'll make him think you hunted it down specially." said Logan happily as he dropped them off at their fully fuelled bikes. "Now, 'Aunt Lily is expecting you for dinner. You better get going or you're going to be late."

"Wouldn't wanna miss that now, would we Claire?!" said Alec semi-laughing.

"No, Dean! We wouldn't! Aunt Lily sure can cook!"

"Excellent" said Alec as they started their bikes and slowly moved off.

"Be careful!" they heard Logan call as they drove off in to the growing dark.

Max pulled up in to the driveway of the most beautiful house Alec had ever seen. The garden was as beautifully managed as the house it surrounded.

A woman was watering her plants in the garden next door. "Claire?" she called over the fence. Max automatically turned toward her and smiled. "Yip! That's me!"

"Claire! So glad you could make it!" said a middle-aged woman as she rushed out of the house they had just arrived at. Max rushed up to her and gave to woman a large hug. "Oh! Claire, this is Betty Frost! Betty, this is my niece Claire!"

"I guessed from your photos Lily. Nice to meet you Claire." Betty said warmly.

"And this must be Dean!" said Lily grabbing Alec and drawing him into the hug.

Alec felt like he was going to faint. The woman's grip around him was like a bear hug. He smiled warmly at Lily and Betty.

Max wrapped her arms around Alec's waist and leant her head on his shoulders.

"Yip! This is my Dean!"

Lily smiled and shared and 'Aww' look at them with Betty. Betty leant on her fence. "Such a handsome fellow. You make such a lovely couple!"

"Thanks!" Replied Max almost instantly.

Alec threw his arm around Max's shoulders. "Yeah, I'm a lucky man!"

Lily and Betty shared that look again and then Lily ushered Max and Alec toward her front door. "You two must be famished after that long drive. New York is such a long

way. Dinner's almost ready."

"New York?" asked Alec once they were safely inside Lily's living room.

"Sorry about that." said Lily. "Part of your cover, I'm afraid. Didn't Logan tell you?"

"No," said Max. "Guess he forgot that bit!"

"Not to worry. You're here now. Your room is at the top of the stairs. Dinner will be ten minutes yet. Why don't the two of you get your things put away and freshen up."

"Our room?" asked Alec as he and Max reached it's door. "Another part of the cover, Logan forgot to mention?"

"Not really. We have to pretend we're dating remember?! Lily gets visitors, might look little odd, us not sharing a room."

"Hey!" said Alec. "Maybe I'm an old fashioned kind of guy!"

"Yeah! Right!" said Max.

Alec simply laughed and open the door for her. "Ladies first!"

"Dinner's ready! And we have guests!" Lily's voice echoed up the stairs. Max flashed Alec a 'be prepared' look. Alec simply smiled. "It's show time!"

Alec started tickling Max halfway down the stairs. Her giggles causing 'Aww' to be heard from the dining room. They nearly burst through the dining room door, Alec's hands deliberately around Max's waist. "Oh! Sorry!" said Max, slightly laughing, as they pretended to only just have noticed the dinner guests. Lily, Betty, Betty's husband and their son and daughter sat at the table waiting for 'Claire' and 'Dean' to take their places.

"So," asked Betty between starter and main course. "Dean, what is it that you do?"

Alec was so glad he had actually read Logan's cover story for him.

"I'm a student at the moment. Going to be a lawyer someday though. Just like my father."

Betty's husband smiled proudly. "Family business?" he asked politely.

Alec smiled and nodded. "Not very big but busy enough!"

"And you Claire? Lily tells us you're studying a business course?"

Max smiled politely. "Business management."

Lily beamed from the top of the table. "Another two years and she'll be beating the big firms off with a stick."

The daughter, clearly jealous, joined in the conversation. "So, how did you two meet?"

Alec smiled at Max, his eyes beaming with, was that love? Max thought.

"We met through friends. At a party last year. I took one look at her and knew she was the one for me!"

Betty and Lily shared what Alec had decided was 'their look'. Betty's husband smiled proudly again. "That's how it was for Betty and me. I was friends with her brother though."

Betty beamed at them again. "So, have you named a date yet?"

Betty's daughter nearly choked on her dinner. "Their engaged?"

Alec said a silent thanks again that he had read the cover story.

"I only asked her last night. She was adamant that we tell Aunt Lily before making any further plans." said Alec quietly.

"She is basically my mother after all! One big part of my life needs to meet the other after all!" said Max with a girlish grin on her face.

After dinner, Alec insisted on doing all the dishes.

"He's just nice like that!" he had heard Max say to Lily and Betty. They had, of course, gushed at it again!

"You're making me look bad, dude!" said Betty's son, John as he dried another plate. "Sorry, John. I'm just use to doing them!"

"You do them at home too?" John sounded genuinely shocked. The shock soon faded to curiosity when Max brought through the last of the cups, kissed Alec and left to rejoin the others. "She sure is hot though!"

"Hey!" said Alec protectively, meaning it without even realising it.

"Sorry dude! She is hot though! What's she like in…."

Alec cut him off before he could finish. "None of your business!"

The smile that had crept on to Alec's face answered Johns question though. John smirked. "That good, huh!"

Alec laughed and splashed John with some of the bubbles from the sink.

"Claire, you've done us all proud! He's quite the catch!" said Betty as she put on her coat.

"Thanks!" said Max, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"Lovely dinner, Lily, as always!" said Betty's husband as he opened the door for his wife. "Just send John over once he's done. Little bit of housework never did me any harm, it's about time that boy did some." A little smile had crept across his face as he said that.

The daughter, Fiona, was still in the living room. "Claire?" she asked, calling Max back in to room. "What's Dean like? You know, in bed?"

Max wasn't shocked by the question at all. After all, she was use to girls at work asking each other it about Alec. She used one she had heard them say. "Better than your widest dreams all put together!" Max smiled as she said that.

John had finished drying the last dish before his mother's coat was on. He and Alec walked back into the living room just as Max was answering Fiona's question. Alec looked over at Max and Fiona and simply smiled. "But," continued Max as Alec slid his arms around her waist. "He's all mine!"

"Sorry!" said Alec to Fiona as he kissed Max.

"Ha ha! You're shit out of luck there sis!" laughed John as Fiona chased him out of the living room and out the front door.

Max and Alec heard Betty and her husband mutter something about "Kids!"

Then the door closed and Lily returned to the living room alone.

The rest of that evening was spent planning the rescue.

Alec stepped out on to the front porch for some air. He sat on the rocking bench and took a drink of the beer Lily had just given him. Glancing around the neighbourhood, he could see what he could never have. Families were talking to each other or watching a television program together. It was almost as though the pulse had never happened. As though this neighbourhood had somehow been saved from the devastation it had caused. Of course, Alec knew that wasn't true.

Just looking at the buildings showed where they had been rebuilt, the dug up and re-tarred sections of the road showing just how much work these families had put into getting their neighbourhood back.

Alec glanced at the house next door and saw that John was also out on his families porch. John was having a cigarette and a beer. They exchanged waves and nods.

Alec looked at the neighbourhood again. How he longed to have a life like they had. They weren't being hunted down, they had power, food, friends and each other. Alec couldn't help but think that this little neighbourhood would quite willingly stand up and fight for each other.

RING RING

Alec had been so lost in his thought about the neighbourhood that he actually jumped at his phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Any idea of how many are really in there?" asked Max.

Lily shock her head "I'm sorry! I've only got outside info for you! Too risky to try putting someone inside!"

Max understood that statement perfectly. She knew only too well what Ames White did to people he though might turn on him. After all, he had put a micro bomb at the base of Alec's brain stem once.

"Claire!"

Max rushed outside. "What is it?"

Alec was standing on the porch, phone in hand. Max took it from him and spoke.

"Hello?"

I did it Boo! I WON!

"Oh my God! That's great news! We'll celebrate when we get back okay? Drinks on us!"

Max was so pleased at O.C's news. She threw her arms around Alec's neck and hugged him for all she was worth. Before she knew it, she was kissing him. Passionately!

As soon as Max realised what she was actually doing, she pulled away. Not to obviously though, she couldn't risk their cover. "Sorry!"

"Not a prob, Sweetheart! Anytime!"

Alec's comment confused Max for a few moments, then she realised that they were being watched. By the entire street for that matter.

To be continued….


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

That night Max was nervous about going to sleep.

Alec was in the same room as her now and he had already heard her dream the night before. Max glanced over at Alec sleeping peacefully on top of the covers. He had refused to sleep on the small couch, not that Max blamed him, it didn't look that comfortable. So there he was, laying next to her on the double bed, with the side of the covers ruffled to make it look as though he had just got too hot.

Max lay there awake for an hour, trying not to sleep. In the end though, she couldn't fight it for long and drifted in to a deep sleep.

The dream came, as it always did. There was nothing Max could do to stop it.

She and Alec were making love again. Taking turns on top, different positions. Max could feel him inside her, his kisses, his breath on her neck and his heat. His heat was all around her and she felt herself willingly giving way to it, allowing it to flow through her, filling the empty places within her. She gave herself to him.

Her eyes shot open at a touch on her arm. Alec was awake and staring at her with confusion in his eyes.

The following morning, when Max woke up again, she was alone in the room.

"Mornin'!" said Lily as Max came into the kitchen. "Breakfasts ready."

Lily motioned toward the door and Max went through to the dining room. Alec was just finishing his breakfast and coffee. "You okay now?" he asked without looking up.

"Fine. Thanks." said Max cautiously.

"That's good." said Alec.

Max was semi-grateful for Alec doing that. He had drawn a line under last night and possibly the night before. Max felt a weight lift from her shoulders.

Alec drank the last drop of his coffee and made a quiet exit to the kitchen. Max noticed the look he gave her as the door was closing behind him. It was the same look he always got when something was bothering him. Max knew then that, they would have to talk about what was happening, that she would probably have to tell him her dreams. Not that she really wanted to have that conversation. Just like she hadn't wanted the dreams to start in the first place.

"Ready to go?" asked Alec as he pulled his leather jacket on.

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm always ready!" came the typical Alec response.

With a quick 'wedding idea shopping trip' excuse to Lily outside the house. Max and Alec knew they would be safe from prying questions for a while, until they got back at least.

It had taken them a while to find the old sewer tunnel but once they had, it was easy enough for Alec to get it open. Logan's old map of the area were proving their worth already. It had every inch of the old sewer system marked down. Alec led the way, checking each intersection of pipeline with his torch as they passed them. Most of the tunnels had collapsed, many years ago from the looks of it.

Max worked out that they had walked one point three miles when they reached what the map stated would be the hatch nearest the warehouse.

Alec motioned for Max to stay back and quiet as he climbed the ladder and tried to open the hatch. It took him ten minutes to cut through the earth that was now covering what would be their only way in and out. Once he was through, Alec propped the hatch up slightly. He looked down at Max and smiled.

"You gotta see this!" he whispered.

Alec quickly climbed down so that Max could see what he had seen just moments ago.

The warehouse was well guarded, just as Lily had told them. Heavily armed men patrolled the outside of the building, each of them looking cautiously at the surrounding fences. Not one of them even looking the direction Max was watching them from. A smile crept across Max's face. She glanced down at Alec, he had the same smile. The guards and possibly their superiors had no idea this sewer was there.

Alec and Max felt like two children as they made their way back up Lily's street. They were laughing and joking about. Alec had even drawn her in close for a few kisses when people where watching them. Now he was giving her a piggyback up toward Lily's front steps.

"Well?" asked Lily expectantly as they giggled their way in to her living room.

"Mission accomplished!" said Alec as he finally put Max down.

"Excellent!" stated Lily. "Let's see what we've got then!"

Lily pulled out a secret compartment on her fireplace and a screen popped up. Max stared in awe and Alec smiled smugly and nodded happily.

On the screen was the warehouse from four different angles. Three hidden cameras that Lily had placed over the last few days and the new one that Max and Alec had just inserted. "Now we see what they don't want us to." said Lily, her voice suddenly sounding much younger than her years.

Three of the screens showed what Lily called the 'public' face of the warehouse. Men and women going about what looked like daily business. The fourth camera showed the 'real' side of that business.

Suddenly, there he was, Ames White himself. He was dragging a woman by the collar and seemed to be taunting her. Lily typed and few commands on to the keyboard and the camera zoomed in and sound began to play.

Please! Please! Where are they? Where are my children?

Their not your children! They are human! Not much better than your kind but at least they are pure!

Please! Just tell me where they are! Please!

They are safe! From you anyway!

Are they here?

Perhaps!

Please! Let me see them! They'll be terrified! They wont know what's happened!

It's better they don't! Wouldn't you say so! Daddy's ran away and Mommy's a transgenic! Not much of a life for them! I spared them that knowledge!

Just let me see them! Please! At least tell me their unharmed!

They are fine! Not even a scratch! They call me uncle Ames now, did you know that?!

No!! You stay away from them! Their just children!

And that's why you're being such a good little transgenic! Why you don't run even when I take you outside like this! You know that if you run, they die!

Max and Lily turned away from the screen, a sick feeling growing in their stomachs. Alec, on the other hand, couldn't look away. He experienced that monster up close and personal! He could feel the X5's pain as she begged him for knowledge, her anguish when she got nothing but most of all, he could feel her utter hatred toward White! Alec knew that if he had still been in that tunnel at that moment, he would have charged at White!

Max knew exactly what Alec was thinking and said a silent thanks that they had come back when they did. She went to say something but Lily beat her to it.

Lily placed her hand gently on Alec's shoulder. "His time will come! Your mission is her and her children. Look at what you see as you would a test! What are your advantages? Where is your blind spot? What do you need to complete your mission?"

Max was impressed with Lily's ability to handle Alec, even in this, one of his darkest moods, she was able with the greatest of ease, it seemed, to pull him back from it and make him think logically.

Alec went and sat down on the couch, notepad in hand and began to write. Notes drawings, doodles. He was thinking through everything they might encounter on their little trip and what they might need to get through. Max had always loved to watch Alec in process mode, as she called it.

Alec's hand was flying across the page so fast, even Max was having trouble keeping up if what he was writing.

'A plan'

Even Lily was now watching Alec with interest. She had never seen a transgenic so determined to pull off a plan before. She turned back to the screen and monitored what was going on. White was still tormenting the poor woman. Teasing her mercilessly about her children being so close but so far out of her reach.

Max noted that Alec had also heard White's tortuous comments to their fellow X5. She could almost feel the rage growing within him.

Suddenly, Alec stood up and took off out of the house, into the night.

Max finally caught up with Alec. He had gone back to the hatch in the sewer tunnel, just as she thought he would. He had the hatch semi-open, just enough for him to see and hear everything. White still had the X5 out in the open and Max thought Alec was going for her now.

Max didn't need to worry for long though. Alec put his hand to the side of his mouth and began making a bird call.

It was a common bird to the area but Max knew exactly what Alec was doing and sure enough so would their intended rescuee.

Several short calls followed by three long ones. A call that only an X5 would understand. Manticore hadn't taught them it so White wouldn't have a clue. It was a call the X5's taught each other, used on the battlefield to let each other know they were going to be okay.

Ames White dragged X5-577 around the outside of the building. "That's enough exercise for tonight, I think." he said cruelly.

A bird chirped happily in the distance.

"You hear that, 577?" said White. "Even the real animals want rid of you."

X5-577 didn't respond. She never did by this point. White laughed evilly at her. "You will never see his children again! If he wants them, he better come claim them!"

Max heard White's words as he dragged the X5 back inside. They'll get claimed alright! she thought to herself. Not the way you're expecting though! And not by who!

The job for the night done. Alec closed the hatch and climbed back down the ladder. He and Max walked in silence back to Lily's house. Alec went straight to the bedroom but Max and Lily sat downstairs for a while, looking over the plan Alec had come up with.

Max had to admit it, she was impressed. Alec had worked out a way not only to find and free the X5 and the children but get them out unnoticed as well.

Why did he never do this before? thought Max. Then she remembered, she or Logan had always done the planning, arranged everything, Alec had never even been asked for input. Now here they were, working in relative darkness, inside and layout of the building involved totally unknown and Alec had come up trumps for her.

I must try to be nicer to him after this. Max told herself as she climbed the stairs to go to bed. She and Lily had arranged for everything on Alec's required list to be ready to move on the warehouse the following night. Max was really looking forward to sticking another victory over White. She couldn't even begin to imagine what it would mean to Alec.

The dream started as soon as Max's head hit the pillow.

She and Alec entwined, rolling around on that double bed, enjoying each other to the point of becoming one being. Two bodies sharing one soul! His heat and seed spilling inside her over and over again.

Suddenly, something touched her. Max's eyes shot open.

Alec was leaning on his elbow, gazing at her, totally unsure of what was happening.

Max leaned toward him and they kissed. Their arms instinctively wrapping around each other's bodies. Max drew Alec on top of her as she rolled on to her back again.

This time, as Alec made love to her, Max knew that this was no dream.

His powerful thrusts and kisses on her body made Max realise that the girls at work had been right. Max felt like she was losing herself in Alec as he was losing himself in her. She buried her face in Alec's chest as she desperately tried to stop herself from screaming out his name. When they weren't kissing, their eyes were locked together, savouring each precious moment. Feeling his body moving over her, his heat deep within her, brought her over the edge. Max cried out his name as she buried her head in his heaving chest. Hearing her calling his name and feeling her body spasming beneath him as her pleasure overwhelmed her, brought Alec over his own edge

Max knew what she was doing was wrong but there, in that moment, it felt so right!

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

The mission went exactly as Alec had planned.

White had dragged X5-577 out into the compound for her nightly torture. Began taunting her again. What White didn't know was, this time, X5-577 wasn't alone!

You didn't actually believe he loved you did you?!

He does!

He used you for his amusement and then threw your ass to the wolves when we came calling! You're nothing but transgenic filth! Easily cast aside! He never loved you!

That's when it happened!

X5-577 straightened up in his grasp. Something she hadn't done for some time now. She looked him dead in the eye. She had a murderous look in her eyes. That look, the look that shouldn't still be there, threw White. The voice from behind him threw him even more. All White knew, before his lights went out from a blow he never saw coming, was it was a male voice.

"Of course he does! That's why he sent me!"

White's body went limp and crashed to the ground.

X5-577 looked at her rescuers with glee. "Tommy sent you? Who are you?"

Alec and Max quickly flashed her their bar codes. That was more than enough to convince her they were friends.

"The guards have my children in lock down. That building I think."

Alec, Max and Megan, as they quickly discovered was her name, rushed over to the building Megan had pointed out.

Five unconscious guards later, mainly at Megan's hands, they found the children. "Mommy!" they squealed happily at seeing Megan. "They told us you'd run away and left us!"

"Did you believe them?" asked Megan as she finally got to wrap her arms around them.

"Not for a second Mommy!" they said in unison. "Not for a second!"

Max felt her heart lift as she watched the three of them hug. Alec stood by the door, keeping watch. Max saw him move uneasily at the door. They were taking too long. "We need to leave!" said Max quietly to Megan.

The little girl tugged Max's sleeve. "Are you one of them? Like my Mommy?"

The comment threw Max a little. Megan simply smiled at her. "We never lied to them!"

Max smiled back at the little girl then picked her up as Megan lifted her son. "Yes, Gwen, she's like me. So's he! Their friends, we can trust them!"

That's when the shit hit the fan!

The door at the end of the corridor burst open so fast, it came off it's hinges. White and at least twenty guards flooded into the corridor.

Alec grabbed Max and Megan, now holding the children firmly against themselves. "Get them out of here! NOW!"

Alec pulled Max out of the room so fast that White and his goon squad never got the chance to see who she was. Alec turned to them. "RUN!"

Max knew exactly what Alec was going to do but there was nothing she could do to stop him. She knew she had to get Megan and the children to safety.

As Max and Megan fled, Alec blurred around the corridor drawing the fire of the guards.

Just as the doors slammed shut behind them, Max heard White Shouting at his men. "Hold your fire! This one's mine!"

The guns fell silent. White's laugh heard clearly as it echoed down the corridors, as though it was chasing them. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Max almost threw Gwen down the hatch to Megan's waiting arms. "Max! No!" pleaded Megan, realising that Max was planning going back for Alec. "They'll kill you!"

"I have to try!" shouted Max edging further and further away from the hatch.

"The nice man said run!"

"Why wont she run Mommy?"

"We don't know where to go Mommy?"

"What do we do Mommy?"

The desperate cries of the children made Max realise that she had no choice. They were her mission. Alec had let himself be cornered to make sure she got them to safety. Abandoning them now would destroy all Alec had given for their escape.

"Okay!" said Max climbing into the hatchway. "First, I get you safe! Then I'm coming back for him! I owe him that much!"

"Get my children to safety and I'll come back with you! I owe him that too!"

The guards were frantically searching the compound but never found the hatch to the sewer. Thank whatever God watches over transgenics. Thought Max. The look on Megan's face showed that she was thinking exactly the same. They walked cautiously and even the children were in silence as they made their way through the sewers and streets of Willow Falls.

"Hey Claire!" said John from his porch. "Who's this?"

"Oh! Hi John! This is Meg, Dean's sister."

"Where's Dean?"

"We had car trouble." added Megan quickly. "He's trying to fix it!"

"Oh! I know a good mechanic if he cant get it started again. Just give me a shout if he needs a hand!" said John as he finished his cigarette and made his way back inside.

"Oh Thank God!" said Lily as Max came through the living room door. Lily did a quick head count and knew instantly that something was wrong. "Where is he?"

"Still there!" said Max sadly pointing at Lily's secret screen.

"Oh No! Oh God No!" said Lily mournfully.

The children settled in bed and sleeping. Megan finally relaxed a little. She and her children were safe. White had no idea where they were but she knew they would have to move soon, keeping White in the dark about their location was the only way to ensure they stayed safe. Megan made coffee and even cooked some food for them to eat as they sat there, silently watching the monitors for any sign of Alec.

After an hour of nothing, Lily went for a bath and Max sat on the couch looking over Alec's notes.

That's when she saw it. Tiny writing, almost unreadable, but not quite.

'Plan B: If plan A fails, Sacrifice! Make sure Max gets out!

"You idiot! You stupid, stupid idiot!"

Megan looked over at Max from the seat she had taken in front of the screen. "What is it?"

Max showed Megan the 'Plan B' she had only just found. Megan shook her head sadly. "He knew it was going to happen and he still came!"

"That's Alec for you! Hates giving up!" replied Max.

"So I see!" said Lily as she came through the living room door. She pointed at the monitor.

On the screen, large as life, was Ames White! That's when the three women smiled. White wasn't steady on his feet and they all knew there could only be one reason for that! "Oh Please!" begged Lily and Megan in unison. Max stayed silent, her eyes glued to the new action on the monitor.

Alec burst through the main door of the building. He was bleeding and obviously hurt but the look in his eyes was feral. There was no way he was planning going down just yet. "What's the matter, White? Thought you had easy picking's did you?! You guessed wrong!"

"You're stronger than when we last met, 494, but that's still not going to save you!"

The two men said nothing for a moment then suddenly charged at each other. Each with a blood lust in his eye.

As they grappled with each other on the ground, White tried taunting Alec. "We already caught 452! She's just another dead transgenic now!"

"Guess again, dumb ass!" spat Alec. Refusing to give up the name of who had helped in the breakout.

White didn't like how this was going. This transgenic had definitely had help on this, White had been positive it had been 452 but now he wasn't so sure! These transgenic's did, after all, have a nasty habit of sticking together.

White didn't like how this fight was going either. He could see that 494 was going to turn primeval on him any minute and that would be the last thing he ever saw. That was something he couldn't let happen. "Guards!" White shouted with all his might.

Ten electric prods struck Alec in the back simultaneously. Alec's grip on White disappeared instantly. Just before the world completely faded from view, Alec stared White in the eye and uttered a single word that would haunt White for the rest of his days. "Coward!"

"NOOO!!" Screamed Max as she saw Alec go down. She jumped out of her seat in front of the screen and made a bolt for the door. Megan was only just fast enough to block her path. "What would that solve, Max?"

Her words made Max stop and think. Megan continued. "Alec did that for us! For you! He did that so we, you included, would get away!"

Max sank to her knees and cried. Her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. She had never seen a transgenic survive that kind of attack. Alec had just given his life for her.

And it's all my fault.

Max didn't sleep that night. Didn't feel right somehow.

When dawn came the following morning, bringing with it, Logan and transport out of Willow Falls, Max was still curled in a foetal position on Lily's floor.

"How long?" asked Logan carefully.

"All night! She watched it happen, then went like that."

Logan explained quickly about the virus to Megan and she happily carried Max out into the car. "I promise you! Tommy will fix that for you!"

"Thanks!" said Logan, not knowing what else to say.

Max finally came round seven days later. She was laying in what looked like a hospital bed. Looking around, she found Logan sleeping with his head on the edge of her bed. She looked further down the bed and panicked when she saw his hand touching hers.

Oh God NO! I've killed him too!

"No!" Max sighed sadly.

Suddenly, Logan stirred. He was alive! He was touching her and still alive!

"Max! Thank God you're awake!" Logan's voice sounding happier than he had in years.

"Logan!" Max's voice was rough and croaky. She cleared her throat. "Your hand!"

Logan smiled sweetly at her. "It's okay! Look!" he kissed her softly.

"The scientist came through! You're cured!"

O.C hugged Joshua for the thousandth time.

She could do nothing else for him. His heart was broken and there was nothing she could do to fix it. She had made excuses for Alec at work, saying that it was taking him a little longer to find what he was looking for. Being Normal's 'Golden Boy' had given O.C enough leverage to buy Alec more time. To buy everyone a little more time. She wasn't really the religious type but even O.C had said a few prayers for the news of Alec's death to be wrong.

Joshua had not taken any of it well at all! The slightest mention of White's name sent him into a vicious rage that even Max couldn't get him out of.

Fortunately, O.C had spent enough time with him while he grieved his friend so she had, at least for now, a calming influence on him. O.C was only too mindful though, that this would not last for long, especially if Joshua found out White was back in Seattle. Joshua would surely hunt White down and either kill him and be killed straight after or get caught and tortured to death.

Max was worrying O.C as well. She was spending a lot of time with Logan, at Logan's. A fearful look in her eye every time O.C mentioned coming home. O.C knew Max better than anyone, she knew Max still saw Alec every time she came in to their apartment. O.C knew that Max blamed herself for what happened to Alec but there was something else, something deeper.

O.C knew it would have to come out but wondered when would be the right time. She would have to get Max on her own, even if that meant going and staying at Logan's herself. So that's exactly what she did!

"I'm keepin an eye on my girl." she had told Logan when he first protested. Max looked so relieved to see O.C again that Logan had finally agreed. "I need to go and meet Asha, anyway. See if you have better luck than me. She still won't talk about it!"

"Leave it to me! Me and Boo gonna have a good long chat and sort this bitch out!"

Logan seemed relieved that O.C had come. She seemed so strong within herself and that's just what Max needed right now. He smiled, obviously grateful, and left them to talk.

"I don't want to talk about it O.C!" Max stated coldly.

"Well, Thank God for that!" O.C said sighing, almost happily.

"What?" Max was confused now.

"Alec this, Alec that! All anyone wants to talk about is Alec and quite frankly, I'm sick of it! So he's dead! Big deal! So's lots of other people but you don't see us gettin

our panties in a bunch over them, do you?"

Max couldn't believe how cold and heartless her friend was being. O.C continued talking about how important Alec had thought he was but wasn't.

Max felt a rage brewing up inside her. Alec had given his life for her. He'd never let her down when she needed him and yet, here was O.C slating him to the lowest.

"Hey!" snapped Max finally. "He was your friend!"

"Yeah, he was!"

"He bailed you out of trouble! Helped you whenever you needed him!" said Max getting angry.

"So? What's that gotta do with now?"

Max couldn't take it anymore. After everything Alec had helped O.C with lately, how could she be so callus. Max broke down. The last barrier between her and her grief finally gone, Max sank to her knees, while O.C held her closely and began to cry uncontrollably.

That was when it all came out. Just as O.C had planned.

The tears, the sadness and the guilt.

Max told O.C everything. The plans, the rescue, the tickling and playing around. Something inside Max's mind stopped her from telling O.C about what she and Alec had done the night before the mission. For some reason those moments she shared with him seemed all the more personal and importantly private. A moment that was just hers and Alec's and something that she desperately needed to hold on to.

O.C just held her closely and listened. She didn't seem surprised in the slightest by what Max was telling her. Max realised that, somehow, in someway, O.C already knew exactly what had happened.

"I got you, Boo." was all O.C said as she stroked the sobbing Max's hair.

Max sighed happily as O.C continued to give her comforting words. Max always wondered how O.C seemed to always know just what to say.

O.C watched over Max as her friend slept peacefully for the first time in what was beginning to feel like forever. Logan had returned with Asha several hours ago. Asha looked as though she had aged twenty years since O.C had last seen her. Her face was pale and drawn in, her eyes still glazed from what O.C could only imagine had been torrents of tears and emotion. Asha was taking the news a lot harder than she was willing to admit.

Max woke when she heard O.C speaking quietly to Logan. She silently made her way to the bathroom, she needed to be alone.

She didn't get her wish.

Asha was sitting on the bathroom floor. She was wearing a shirt Alec had left at hers after one of their many nights together. Asha was holding its collar up to her face and sobbing quietly in to it. Max sank to her knees and hugged Asha. The two of them sharing the grief of their loss.

Then Max spotted it.

As she was handing some more tissues to Asha, she spotted a very familiar emblem stitched in to the front of the shirt. She cautiously asked Asha for the shirt. Asha didn't want to part with it but finally agreed. There was something about the look in Max's eyes that made her realise it was important somehow.

The bar at Pine Lake was full to capacity. Leather and denim clad men and women were drinking, fighting and playing pool.

The doors swung closed behind Max and for a moment, she wondered if this had been such a wise idea.

Then she saw them.

A large group of very big, very angry looking and slightly drunk bikers stood up and surrounded her. Max knew what the look in their eyes meant but she knew that she couldn't turn back now. Not after making it this far already.

"What do you mean? He's dead?" Normal's voice was a shadow of it's usual self. O.C was collecting some things from work and had been talking with Logan at the doorway of Jam Pony and neither had noticed Normal coming up behind them.

O.C turned and sighed at Normal. "Dead tired, Normal! Don't go getting your panties in a twist! Alec's just exhausted after hunting for your present. That's all!"

The relief on Normal's face actually came as a comfort to both O.C and Logan. Even Asha, who had been standing out of sight, felt it. It was as though, as long as Normal believed it, Alec was still alive. They knew it couldn't last but right there, at that moment, it was something they all needed.

"You're a long way from home, sugar!" said an enormous biker as he leant toward Max. It's now or never. Thought Max as she took a deep breath, feeling Alec's shirt against her.

"I'm looking for Mama Fang!"

"Mama Fang don't wanna be disturbed! Go home sweetheart!"

"I want Mama Fang!" demanded Max, her voice hardening.

Max could see the biker's weren't going to let her through without a fight and, right now, that was the last thing she needed. There were too many of them for a start. Enough to bring even a raging transgenic down. I hope this works Alec! Max thought to herself.

Max arched her shoulders and let her denim jacket slide down, catching it just before it fell off her completely.

Suddenly, the biker's standing in her way, fell silent, eyes fixed on the shirt. Max's mind raced back to Alec's biker etiquette lessons with O.C. It was as though, even now, Alec was still looking after her, keeping her safe.

Max lowered her head as one of the biker's reached forward and touched the emblem. His eyes widened as he felt it. He tilted his head back and called out to the bar.

"Man down!"

The entire bar fell silent now. Heads hung low in silent prayer. The woman Max was seeking suddenly appeared at a doorway near the back of the bar. She motioned for Max to join her.

"Max went where?" demanded Logan as Asha sat silently in his lounge. O.C was pacing back and forth. Her hands switching between her hips and face. She still couldn't figure out what Max was doing and that bothered her more than the fact Max had gone in the first place.

"The Street Demons." said Asha quietly. "She thinks Alec was connected to them somehow and needed a bike that wouldn't be traced."

"Makes sense!" said O.C. "Alec taught me their rules and habits. How else would he have know them?"

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Street Demons? Untraceable bike?" He shook his head as the words sank in. "You realise what she's planning, don't you?"

Asha's and O.C's eyes grew wider. Asha coughed sharply. "She wouldn't?"

"She would!" said O.C firmly. "She goin' back for Alec!"

"But Alec's dead! White's probably burned the body by now!"

"You think that's gonna stop her?" stated O.C, her head slightly tilted.

"Oh My God!" said Logan and Asha in unison. Their eyes wide with fear!

Ring Ring

Logan almost jumped out of his skin. He grabbed the phone. "Max?!"

Logan eyes widened even further. "You're sure?"

O.C instantly knew this call was important and stopped in her tracks. Asha was sitting on the edge of the seat.

Logan slowly put the phone down, his face ashen white. "Alec's alive!"

Asha gasped and fell off the couch. O.C grabbed her jacket. There was something at home that she had a feeling, Max was going to need, and fast!

Mama Fang hung her head for a moment and uttered a few words.

"So, will you help me?" asked Max.

Mama Fang nodded. "He was a brother! A son! Family! Tell us what you need and it's yours!"

Max pulled her ready made list out of her pocket and handed it to Mama Fang. The older woman looked it over for a few seconds then smiled. "Easily done." Mama Fang held up the list and called out. "Slick! Go get these things for our sister here!"

One of the other biker's came over and gave Mama Fang and Max a beer.

After a few mouthfuls, Mama Fang looked Max dead in the eye. "How did it happen?"

Max lowered her head. "We were trapped. He sacrificed himself so that I could get away!"

"And now? What's changed?"

"He deserved better than to be left there! I have to bring him home!" said Max, her head bowed.

They sat in silence then, lamenting the passing of Alec.

"Your lists ready, Sister! Everything you asked for is waiting outside!" said Slick as they finished their beer.

"Thanks." said Max, looking him in the eye, just like Alec had told O.C to always do with them.

"Good Luck, Sister!" called a large group by the bar.

Mama Fang patted Max on the shoulder. "Good luck. Go bring our boy home!"

Max smiled sadly and nodded. "Thanks, Mama Fang!"

"Ain't no thing! He was one of my boys! You be careful!"

Max smiled over her shoulder at Mama Fang as she drove away.

I'm coming Alec!

To be continued….


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Pain!

That was all Alec had felt for what felt like a very long time. He was naked and chained against a cold steel wall. Shackled at both ankles and wrists. He had been used as target practise, guinea pig and even a punch bag.

At least White had left for now.

The Ordinaries couldn't pack the same kind of punch as White, couldn't do the same damage. White had been enjoying his new toy. His very own transgenic to take his

frustrations out on. The doctors had only been treating Alec's most serious wounds and stringing him back up like a lamb to the slaughter. White didn't want Alec dead. At least now yet anyway.

His body had bruises on it's bruises but at least the broken bone were being allowed to heal. Even the burns on his back from all those stun prods were beginning to fade. There were fresher wounds though.

The one the doctor was checking at the moment was only a day old. A stab wound made by the previous doctor. A test to see just how fast he could heal. At least that's what he thought the doctor had said. He had, after all, been a little dizzy by the time the doctor actually spoke to him.

The guards, doctors and even White had failed in their main task though. Something Alec was still very smug and proud of. They hadn't broken him, his body yes but not his mind! They still had no idea who had helped Alec in the breakout or where the newly rescued X5 and the children were. That thought alone had been helping Alec deal with the abuse he was receiving. Max got away! Max is safe!

Even now, that single thought made him smile. The doctor and guards around him looked at him with a mixture of contempt and confusion. They hated it when he smiled like that! He knew something they didn't and they still couldn't get it out of him.

One of the guards, a large built man with a beer gut and, obvious crisps obsession from the crumbs he was always brushing off himself after a break. 'Chunk' as Alec had mentally labelled him, strode up and slammed the butt of his rifle into the side of Alec's head. Sending reality speeding away from him again. Just before the darkness surrounded him again, Alec managed to spit on the guard. "You die first!" he hissed as he passed out.

The guards laugh followed Alec into the subconscious world his mind hid in between waken moments.

When I get down from here, you wont be laughing long, Chunk.

Max saw the gate guards for what they were instantly. Ordinaries! She had thought about sneaking back through the sewer tunnel but decided against it. She didn't have time for sneak and creep right now. She had to know what happened to Alec's body and, like it or not, she was going to make them tell her.

The gate guards went down easy. They hadn't been expecting her and she'd been lucky enough to catch them from behind. Her rage was almost as overpowering as her need to know. Their necks snapped in her hands so easily that it shocked her. Max blurred and was quickly inside the main building.

That's when she smelt it!

Strong, overwhelming and most importantly fresh! Alec's scent wafted through the corridors like a homing beacon for her.

He's Alive!

Moments later a scream only a transgenic could do, confirmed Max's suspicions. The pained cry rippled through the building. Max's eyes narrowed. Alec was alive and they were hurting him!

And you left him here to suffer!

Max's mind bit sharply as she thought of what he must have had to endure. Had he broken? Had he told White who helped him? Was Lily safe?

Never! Max's mind answered it's own questions. Max knew as she had Alec cry out again. He hadn't betrayed any of them! That's why he was still alive!

"NOOO!" came the cry again!

Max raced along corridor after corridor, her hearing zoning in on that sound!

Where are you, Alec? Tell me where you are?

It took another ten minutes before Alec's cries finally died down.

Please! Hold on! I'm coming! Max's mind raced as though it too was trying to reach him.

Finally, Max found the interrogation room. Carefully peering through the small window on the door, she saw him.

Max's heart skipped a beat as she saw Alec just hanging there, limp and lifeless.

Max felt fear surge through her body. Was she already too late? Had he held on for so long only to lose just before she reached him?

Then she heard the doctor arguing with one of the guards. The doctor hit the guard in the arm with his clipboard. He obviously wasn't happy about something.

The guard looked menacingly at the doctor but backed away from the smaller, spectacled man. This doctor was clearly his superior.

Do you have to hit it that hard? You're making my studies twice as hard!

It's still breathing, doc.

Luckily for you! Agent White would have both our asses if you killed it before he gets back!

Yeah, yeah! I know!

Well, keep that in mind! I need it conscious to study it properly.

That thing could rip you apart, doc!

I'm well aware of that! Why do you think I keep my distance?! I've no intention of getting as careless as Simmons! I like my throat where it is!

Max stepped back slightly. That a boy, Alec! A smile crept across her face as she heard the doctor and guard talking. Alec was still fighting them! That's my boy!

Max's eyes widened. My boy? Where did that come from?

A sound! Heavy boots coming her way!

Max blurred into the room, knocked out the guard with a single upper cut and pinned the doctor against the wall Alec was chained to. The fear in the doctors eyes was more than tempting Max to finish the job.

"Hey Honey! Guess you missed me!" came Alec's voice from his raised imprisonment. Cockiness still well and truly in place.

"Save the pleasantries for later, sweetheart!" Max glanced up at Alec and smiled. The doctor sighed with relief but soon gasped as Max's eyes locked back on to his own. "Now! Are you going to let him down? Or do I just rip you apart for getting in the way?"

The doctor fumbled in his pocket for the keys. His entire body trembling as he desperately tried to unlock Alec's restraints. As soon as Alec was free, Max applied just enough pressure on the doctors neck to knock him out.

She looked up and saw the guard had regained consciousness, an evil grin on his face and his gun aimed at her heart.

Max froze. She was too far away to disarm him before he got a fatal shot off. Suddenly, Alec, now fully clothed, appeared behind the guard. He tapped him on the shoulder. "I warned you, didn't I!" he said as the guard began to turn.

The punch was so quick, clean and powerful. The sound of the guards neck snapping echoed round the room.

The sound of the boots was speeding up in the corridor. Max and Alec both knew they weren't going to get out of there without a fight.

"452! Why am I not surprised?!"

Alec and Max shared a look of understandable fear as they realised who was out there. Ames White was back and this time, he'd brought his friends with him!

"Max!" said Alec softly. "If this goes bad, I just want you to know something."

"Save it, Alec!" snapped Max, preparing for the fight of her life.

"Thanks!" said Alec calmly as he too braced himself.

"No! You can't face them!" the doctors voice was hoarse. "They'll kill you, then we'll never know!"

"Never know what?" snapped Alec, keeping his eyes fixed on the main door.

"If you're the one!" the doctors voice was trembling, so was his hand. He pulled another key out of his pocket and threw it at Max's feet. "That door! There! Quickly! Tell Sandeman, I'm sorry! I didn't know!"

Max grabbed the key and she and Alec blurred. The door just locked behind them as White and his familiars burst into the interrogation room. Max paused just long enough to see White put a bullet in the back of the doctors head. Then she followed Alec as they blurred their way through ordinary guards on the way out of the building.

"Freeze!"

White's voice echoed across the grounds of the compound. Max and Alec had no choice but to obey. They were surrounded. One glance at the armed men around them showed that these were far from ordinary. Back to back, Max and Alec circled round, assessing their chances. "Slim." whispered Alec. "Very!" added Max.

They had no choice but to put their hands up. Max's eyes zoned in on the bike the biker's had given her. It was just too far. She knew they would both be killed if they tried to make a break for it. White stepped through the group of familiars now surrounding them. "Somehow, I just knew you were going to show up! 452!"

Those numbers sounded colder than ever coming out of his mouth. White had an evil glint in his eye. "I think it's time we ended this little game of ours!" He said as he stepped back through the familiars.

Alec gently took hold of Max's hand. Relief spread through him as he felt her grip tighten around his fingers. At least we're together. He dared to think.

Max and Alec looked at each other one last time.

Each thinking You shouldn't be here!

"Carpe!"

The call seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere all at once. Many voices speaking as one. Alec's eyes grew a mischievous gleam and a smile began to spread across his face.

"Nocte!" he shouted into the darkness.

Suddenly, Alec dragged Max to the ground as a hail of bullets came from all directions, cutting down all but the fastest of the familiars. Those who could get away, ran for their lives as what looked like hundreds of leather clad monsters appeared from nowhere.

As the dust began to settle, a familiar figure came rushing toward Max and Alec. "O.C!" called Max very happily as her friend threw her arms around her. Alec stepped closer to O.C and gave both Max and O.C the biggest hug his still injured body could manage.

"Son!" said Mama Fang stepping forward from the rest of the bikers. Alec stepped back from hugging Max and O.C and wrapped his arms around Mama Fang. "Mother!"

Max and O.C still hugging glanced over at Alec being hugged by each biker in turn. A slight look of shock in their eyes. "Mother?" they asked as one.

Mama Fang stepped closer to them. "He's one of ours! Our brother and son! We're big on family!"

A laugh echoed around the bikers, including Alec, Max and O.C.

Back at Crash, Alec was greeted with smiles and waves as if he had never been gone. They were sitting in the company of the highest ranking Street Demons as well as their friends. Asha was firmly planted on Alec's lap. Mama Fang laughed. "If she doesn't stop kissing him soon, he's gonna suffocate!"

O.C laughed too. She took the token out of her pocket and held it out toward Mama Fang. Mama Fang shock her head. "Keep it! We ain't square there yet!"

"But… Alec… Max!"

"He's family and he needed help! We don't take tokens for that!"

"So you still owe me?"

"One!" stated Mama Fang. "Unless it's him!" motioned toward Alec.

O.C sighed happily. She looked around at her friends. Sketchy was losing at pool to a biker called Slick, Max was being hugged so romantically by Logan and Alec was on the verge of being kissed to death by Asha.

It was only a glimpse but O.C had seen it!

Max in Logan's arms, Alec kissing Asha but their eyes firmly locked on each other. A bond unspoken but so strong. O.C sighed. Please just be saying thank you!

"I'm gonna take Alec by Joshua's." said Max as she and Alec mounted her Ninja motorbike. "He doesn't know the good news yet!"

"Sure thing." said Logan, kissing Max softly. "He'll be thrilled!"

"Likewise." laughed Alec.

"I'm gonna give Asha a lift home. She's been through a lot lately."

"Tell her, I'll swing by tomorrow after work." said Alec, smiling.

Max and Logan looked at Alec with shock. "You're planning going into work tomorrow?"

Alec shrugged. "Yeah! I'm not that hurt!"

Max and Logan shared a look of disbelief. Alec had only just escaped White's clutches with his life and yet here he was talking about it as if nothing had really happened.

"You sure you're alright?" asked Logan.

Max sighed as she heard Alec's traditional answer.

"I'm always alright!"

Alec was silent on the ride to Joshua's house. Max was glad of the quiet moment. Her mind was racing though.

Feels good to have his arms around me again.

The thought, although confusing, comforted Max beyond words. Alec was alive and well and back in her life.

"Hey Little Fella." whined Joshua from behind his easel. Max could tell he'd been crying again. "Hey Big Fella."

"Guess that makes me Medium Fella!" said Alec striding through the door like he owned the place.

"ALEC!" cried Joshua. He rushed over to Alec so fast that he sent the easel, canvas and paints flying around the room.

"Easy there. Down boy!" Alec winced as Joshua picked him up in an enormous hug and spun him round.

Joshua noticed instantly that Alec was injured and carefully put him down. "White do that?" he asked, semi-growling.

"Calm down, Big Fella! I'll deal with him!"

"Promise?"

"Promise!"

Before her eyes, Joshua changed back to the happy dogboy Max first knew him as. Joshua smiled and even laughed as he picked up his painting things. Max saw the smile back on Alec's face too. Not the one he had been pretending to the others but a genuinely happy smile. Max couldn't help but smile too.

Her boys were back together and all seemed right with the world.

It was almost eleven by the time Joshua let them leave.

Max called out from Alec's bathroom. "How did you get hot running water?"

"Brain. It was like that when I moved in."

Max laughed. She always remembered Brain and what he had done for her. She felt warm inside when someone else mentioned his name. She smiled. Knowing that Alec had never forgotten him either was comforting.

"You can have a bath if you want." said Alec, leaning on the bathroom door. "Promise I won't peek!"

Max looked over at him. He had that smile on his face again. Max sighed. Alec shrugged. "What?"

"Nothing." smiled Max. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"Nothing." Max just couldn't get his grin out of her mind or the smile off her face.

Alec moved closer to her. "Max." he said slowly. "About what happened…"

"Don't worry about it. We got out okay. Thanks to your 'family'"

Alec took another step closer. He was right in front of her now.

"I wasn't talking about that."

Max looked up. Bad move. She was looking straight into those gorgeous hazel-green eyes of his. Max felt her heart skip a beat and her knees threatening to give way.

"I know." Max said slowly, lowering her head again.

Alec ran the back of his fingers down her cheek. Oh God No! Yes Please! her mind argued with itself. Alec raised her head, bringing her eyes back to his own.

"I know you're with Logan and I'm not trying to ruin that for you," Max felt Alec swallow hard. "But…"

His body was so close to hers. He's shaking. Her mind stating the obvious.

"I know, Alec." Max felt herself swallowing hard too. She knew what had to be said but wasn't sure she actually wanted to say it.

"I am with Logan. And you're with Asha! What happened shouldn't have…"

"I'm glad it did!" Alec said stepping back toward the door.

Max watched him leave before turning her attention back to pouring herself a bath. Alec was true to his word and left her alone to enjoy the warmth of the bath. Her mind drifted back to the night she had been with Alec. I'm glad it happened too!

When Max finally came out of the bathroom, her eyes instantly spotted Alec putting fresh sheets on his bed. She walked up behind him, intending to cover his eyes and say boo. What actually happened was something neither of them were expecting.

Max lay awake on Alec's bed. His arm was underneath her shoulders, still holding her close to him, even though he was fast asleep. Max was laying with her head resting on his chest and her leg over his. The sheet was only just covering their naked bodies. Max gazed at him as he slept. She longed to run her hand through his hair again, brush her fingers gently over his still fresh bruises and trace the slightly healed knife wound on his right side. Max knew not to though. After all, the slightest touch would wake him and if he truly intended going to work tomorrow, he needed all the rest he could get. Morning would come soon enough. Max kissed Alec's chest and settled down to sleep.

"Thought I'd find you here." said O.C as she came into Alec's. Alec was just serving up breakfast and Max was sitting on his couch reading, the covers she had never actually used bunched up beside her."Yeah, sorry 'bout that." said Alec as he handed Max her plate. "My wound opened up on me and Max wouldn't leave 'til she knew I'd be alright."

Max watched as O.C took in Alec's lie. O.C looked Alec up and down. He only had tracksuit bottoms on so his new wound was still freshly on display. The remains of a blood trail still clinging to the skin below it. O.C's eyes widened as she finally saw the bruises and knife wound and realised how badly Alec had been injured and still come through the other side.

"You alright now?" O.C asked with genuine concern

Alec flashed her his trade mark smile. "I'm always alright!"

O.C went over and joined Max on the couch. Alec went back to serving breakfast. "You want some? There's plenty."

O.C was about to say no but her stomach rumbling stopped her. She smiled and nodded to Alec.

After breakfast, O.C was shocked again as she watched Alec. After doing all the cooking, there he was doing all of the washing up.

"Asha sure is lucky if this is how you treat your lady!"

"I sure do!" smiled Alec smugly.

"Come on, Boo. We better get going. Normal will have a fit if you take another day off." said O.C as she was half out the door.

"I'll just grab my bag." said Max.

Just as Max picked up her bag from the side of the couch, Alec appeared beside her, slipping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "So, do I know how to treat a lady?"

Max kissed him back, passionately. Knowing it was wrong didn't stop her enjoying it. "Dunno, find a lady and I'll ask her!" Max smiled sweetly and kissed Alec again. Alec pinched her bum as she headed for the door. "Behave, Alec. We gotta play nice now."

Alec sighed as he watched Max leave. He hated seeing her go, knowing that he'd probably see her in Logan's arms soon. Play nice. The thought played over in his head as he dressed.

"My God in heaven!" called Normal as he saw the slight bruise on Alec's face. "What happened?"

"Hey, Normal! You know how women can get! Right?" smirked Alec. "Anyway, Happy Birthday!"

Normal had the biggest grin on his face as Alec handed him the present. Normal ripped it open in a heartbeat, desperate to know what his 'Golden Boy' had bought for him. Normal's eyes lit up as he finally saw what it was.

"Oh My God!" he hugged Alec with all his might.

Max, on the other side of the room could see the strain on Alec's face as he tried not to cry out in pain. O.C spotted it too.

"Look at this!" squealed Normal, finally letting go. "A Logistical Data Analyser! This baby can track anything!"

"Such as?" asked Max stepping closer.

"Well, Missy miss. It can track packages, racing events, cage matches, betting statistics and even give advice on which way to bet!"

Normal hugged Alec again, just as tightly as before.

O.C saw Alec struggle to not cry out and jumped to his rescue. "So, we working today or not?"

Normal instantly let go of Alec. "True! Come on people! Bip Bip, these packages wont deliver themselves!" He smiled at Alec. "You take your time though!"

Alec carefully made his way over to his locker and leant against it for support. Max went over to check on him. "You straight?" Knowing better than to ask if he was alright. Alec coughed into his hand. "Sure."

Max gathered some packages and set off on her runs. She didn't believe Alec was totally okay but he knew how to take care of himself.

If it hadn't been for the idiot driver backing out without looking and making Max slam on her breaks, she would never have heard it.

Alec watched Max cycle out of the Jam Pony office. What a woman! What a nice ass! he thought to himself with a smirk. He looked down into the hand he had coughed in. Blood! That can't be good! He thought.

Alec took a step forward to get some water but his legs refused to work. Instead of moving forward, he went down. Hard!

Max skidded her bike back into Jam Pony. Someone was screaming! It was Normal! He was squealing like a little girl. Max knew instantly that could only mean one thing. She scanned the room and found a crowd standing by the lockers. Her vision zoned in, through the crowd. Alec was down!

Sam Carr finally came out of the hospital room. A sea of worried faces looking at him, searching his face for any news on Alec.

Normal was first on his feet. "How's my boy?"

Sam looked at Max and Logan only to see them shake their heads. Sam knew then that Normal didn't know what Alec really was.

He cleared his throat. "Seems like he got himself into a bit of a fight. Few injuries he should have had looked at but nothing serious. He's going to be fine."

A sigh of relief swept through the assembled crowd. Normal turned and waved his hands at them. "Okay, okay. He's gonna be fine! Now get back to work!"

Normal watched them slowly disperse then turned back to Sam Carr. "If he needs anything, you got it! Just call me and I'm here!" he said as he handed Sam his business card.

"I'll bear that in mind! Right now, he just needs rest!" said Sam.

Normal nodded and sighed happily. He patted Max and O.C on the shoulders as he passed. "Keep an eye on my boy!" he took their still undelivered packages from them. "Don't worry 'bout them. Just watch my boy!"

After Normal had finally left. Sam took Logan, Max, O.C and Asha into his office and locked the door behind them.

"Alec's lucky to be alive! The injuries he's sustained, by rights he should be dead!" he said as they all sat down. "In fact, if he wasn't 'special' he would be!"

"When can we see him?" asked an anxious Asha.

"He's regained consciousness so you could see him now." Sam cleared his throat as they all got up to go see Alec. "But!" he continued. "Only one at a time! Five minutes each! Any more than that an he could over-exert himself again!"

Max sat there uneasily.

They, or rather the others, had decided she should go second, not that she waited to wait. Asha was in with him first, she was his girlfriend now after all.

Logan was third with O.C agreeing to go last.

The others felt guilty about Alec getting injured in the first place, they had sorry's to say. O.C didn't, she just wanted to make sure her friend was on the mend.

"Alec!" Asha was crying slightly as she entered his room. "What were you thinking?"

"Guess I wasn't!" he said trying but failing to bow his head. Asha leant over and kissed him as passionately as she could. Alec responded but his mind kept niggling at him. You're not Max!

"Asha," he started. "I…"

For the first time in his life, Alec didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her the truth but couldn't. He couldn't do that to Max!

"Missed you!" he finally said.

Asha hugged him gently, afraid of causing more damage. "I'm right here! And I'm not going anywhere!"

Shit. Alec's mind spat. Now what do I do?

When Asha came out, she was smiling. "He missed me! He went through hell and he missed me!" her words were light and happy but they hit Max like a ton of bricks.

Had Alec been thinking of Asha while he was with me? her thoughts disturbed and upset her. A tear trickled down her cheek. "I can't go in!" she whispered as Asha made her dreamy little way down the corridor toward the hospital canteen.

"I'll go. Give you some time." said Logan.

O.C wrapped her arm around Max as Logan went in to see Alec. "I got you, Boo!"

Max looked O.C in the eye. O.C's heart was ready to break when she saw the tears streaming down Max's face.

"How's Max?" asked Alec. Logan hadn't even got his butt on the seat and already Alec was demanding answers. So much for only thinks of himself! though Logan. "She's okay." replied Logan. "Worried sick about you, though!"

"Megan? The kids?"

"Back with her husband, loving being back with their dad. He came through for us. Didn't want to at first but Megan had 'words' with him."

"The virus?" asked Alec cautiously.

"Cured." smiled Logan. "Thanks to you!"

Logan couldn't help himself. He stood up and hugged Alec. Not too tightly but strong enough to let Alec know how grateful he was. Logan almost laughed at the confused look on Alec's face as he sat back down.

Tears were trickling down Logan's cheeks and an over-the-moon grin was stuck to his face.

"I take it, you're a happy camper?"

"A what?"

"With Max!"

"Oh! Yeah. Well, not like that, not yet. She's been too worried about you to…"

"Spare me the details!" interrupted Alec. "Just glad you guys can be together."

"She's outside you know. They all were. Normal was crying like a little girl when they brought you in. Almost felt sorry for the guy."

"Just don't ask him about 'Gladiators'!" stated Alec.

"Okay." said Logan, confused but not sure if he should ask. "I better go and let Max or O.C come in. We're only allowed five minutes. Doctors orders."

Alec smiled and nodded as Logan stood up and went for the door. "Could you send O.C in? There's something I wanna say to her."

"Sure." said Logan as he closed the door behind him.

Logan waited with Max while O.C went in to see Alec. Her five minutes seemed to take forever but when she finally emerged from Alec's room, she was smiling. She looked as though she had been laughing. "Ya boy wants to see you, Boo!" She locked eyes with Logan. "How 'bout you and me find that canteen! I'm starvin'!"

Max watched as O.C and Logan made their way down the corridor. O.C laughed as Logan mentioned something about Gladiators. Max slowly made her way inside Alec's room.

She had meant to just sit down but his arms felt so good around her, she was glad she hadn't. Tears rolled down both their cheeks and his kiss on her lips was the sweetest thing she had ever felt.

Finally, Max sat down with the chair pulled right next to his bed, their hands and eyes firmly

locked together. "I'm so sorry I left you the…"

"Don't!" Alec cut her off before she could finish. "It's over now. I'm home and I'm safe!"

"No thanks to me! Couldn't even rescue you properly!" tears trickled down Max's cheeks again.

Alec drew her closer and gently wiped them away. "You came. That's what counts!"

"I'd never have forgiven myself if…"

"Forget that!" said Alec softly. "Like I said, I'm home! All is right with the world!"

"Glad one of us sees it like that!" said Max sadly.

"What's wrong?" Alec's voice showed his obvious concern for her.

"Nothing! Everything!"

"Come on, Max! You're cured! You're with Logan! Even I've got a girlfriend! What's not to like?!"

"I don't know!" sighed Max. "It's just… Things are so different now!"

Alec held her hand a little firmer. A soft smile on his face. Max could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew exactly what she meant and she was glad she didn't have to say it out loud.

Max rose to her feet, kissed Alec on the forehead and made her way to the door. She paused for a moment, hand on the knob, and sighed happily. "I'm glad it happened too." she said softly, without turning round. Then quietly left the room and went to join the others in the canteen.

Alec smiled to himself. A large weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. His entire existence suddenly justified by Max's words. He sighed deeply and wiped a single tear from his cheek. "I love you, Max!" he said to an empty room.

To be continued….


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

One month later. Life had fallen back in to place and everyone was going about their daily business. Max ignored another lecture about being late from Normal as she walked in to Jam Pony. O.C and Sketchy were having a friendly argument about a run they both wanted while Sky was being loaded up with parcels, yet again.

Two hours later, Max had just returned from a run to sector five and was soaked to the skin. The rain had come out of nowhere and caught everyone off guard. Normal had actually taken pity on her and told her there was spare clothes in the back room that she could use.

Max quickly shut the door behind her, found suitable clothes and began to strip.

"Nice view!"

Max's head shot up, eyes wide with shock and anger. Then she saw him. Alec was sitting in the corner of the back room. Next to, as Max realised with great surprise, the table from her dream. Max's eyes quickly scanned the door and saw that it was locked. She looked over at Alec again. "And just how long where you planning sitting there?"

Alec stood up and slowly made his way over to her. "I was just planning where I'm gonna put this table. Then you walked in and showed me something much more interesting."

Max realised that she was still naked but suddenly didn't feel in that much of a hurry to dress. She returned Alec's smile. "You know…" Max said coyly. "I had a dream about that table once."

"Me too!" added Alec. "Had real nice one involving Crash's pool table too."

"So did I!" said Max, unable to hide her surprise.

Alec slid his arms around her waist and drew her closer toward him.

"I know." he said as they kissed.

Max knew it was wrong but couldn't stop herself. She pulled away from Alec and slowly, sexily walked over to the table and sat carefully on the edge of it. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

Alec didn't hesitate. He cast off his clothes and was kneeling in front of her before she could even blink. They kissed deeply and Alec entered her as Max lay back on to the table top. What are you doing? her conscience asked as they made love. Max ignored it and let out a little moan as Alec went deeper than any man had ever gone before.

Max and Alec never closed their eyes the entire time their bodies were locked in their intimate embrace. I'm sorry Logan! her mind called out. but I don't feel guilty! it replied to itself. Max felt the world drift away, leaving only her and Alec in existence. She smiled happily as she heard him call out her name. She felt his sigh ripple through her as she called out his in reply. They came together and clung tightly to each other as they bucked and spasmed.

Alec left the back room quietly as Max finally got dressed in the spare clothes.

Max's heart shattered in to a thousand pieces when she came out from the back room. Alec had Asha in his arms and she was kissing him passionately. Max walked quickly over to her locker and punched it. You knew what you were doing! You knew he was with Asha and you are with Logan! her conscience stated harshly. You've got to stop what you're doing with Alec! Too many people are going to get hurt if you don't! it continued. "Oh! Shut Up!" Max said out loud.

"Pardon?" said Alec suddenly appearing from the corner by his locker.

"Nothing!" snapped Max.

"Whatever!" said Alec as he walked away from her.

"Alec, wait!" Max called after him, stopping him in his tracks. "Can we talk?"

Alec nodded but then quickly walked back over to Asha. It was obvious from her reaction that he was sending her away. Asha clearly didn't want to but after another hug and kiss, agreed to go. Alec was soon back next to Max. He leant back on to his locker, leaned his head back and sighed. "Is this what I think it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"Time to stop?"

Max sighed and quietly motioned for Alec to follow her into the back room. They each grabbed one of the folding seats and sat facing each other. The urge to lean forward and kiss him was almost overwhelming. Max could see from the look in his eyes that Alec was having the same problem.

"Alec, what are we doing?"

"I think that would be obvious by now, Max!" Alec said with a smirk.

"You know what I mean!"

"Feels like an affair!"

"But on who?"

That remark threw Alec. Max could see the confusion in his eyes. His mouth kept opening as if he wanted to say something but no words were coming out.

"I won't deny it, Alec. When I'm with Logan it feels special, the way it's suppose to be but when I'm with you it feels right!"

"What are you saying, Max?"

"I don't know! I wish I did, I really wish I did!"

Alec and Max shared a sigh. Alec lowered his head and held it in his hands. Max leant forward and placed her hand tenderly on his shoulder. "You know what we have to do, don't you?"

Alec sighed again. He looked up at Max again, a single tear running down his cheek. "Things ain't sunny in paradise!"

"What?" Max was confused.

"Me and Asha! It's not as cosy as it looks."

"Asha loves you! Just like Logan loves me!"

"I do care about Asha! I don't love her though!"

Three days had passed since her conversation with Alec. Max still felt badly about how she had reacted to what he had said. You big baby her mind taunted her. Alec had confessed to not loving Asha but before he could say anything else, Max had fled. Ran back to Logan and spent the night with him. Trying to block out Alec's words with Logan's moans.

It hadn't worked.

He was avoiding her now. Every time Max came near, Alec suddenly found himself busy or rushed over to speak to someone else. Asha was always with him at Crash now too. Her arms wrapped possessively around him. It hadn't bothered Max before but now it made her stomach twist up into tight knots. She could see that Alec was still pretending with Asha and it made her heart sore to think of what he must be going through. However, when Logan wrapped his arms around Max or gave her a loving kiss, it wasn't just Max who saw the look in Alec's eyes.

A week of torment went by. Max was feeling physically worse by the day. A quick visit to Sam Carr left her feeling worse than before.

Then, the following Friday night after work, they all found themselves in the back room at Crash. Alec and Sketchy were playing pool when Max, Logan and O.C arrived. Asha was sitting at a table and happily motioned for them all to join her. Logan went to the bar for a pitcher of beer for them all.

Asha waited until he was out of sight and quickly grabbed her bag. She checked the coast was clear then carefully pulled something out and handed it to O.C, who was sitting closest to her, and beamed an enormous smile as O.C showed it to Max.

Oh God No! thought Max as she looked down at the 'positive' pregnancy test.

"I haven't told him yet." gushed Asha.

O.C looked at Max, her eyes full of pity as Asha quickly put the test back in her bag. Max felt her heart shatter but forced a smile on her face. "Have you been to Doc Carr yet?" asked O.C, giving Max a chance to recover. "Yes. Went last week, in fact. He said I'm four weeks gone. He had more tests done though. Need to make sure there wont be any problems. You know, with him being an X5 and me just being Ordinary."

"Congratulations!" said O.C, not knowing what else she could say.

"Yeah, happy for you!" added Max. "When you planning telling him?"

"Tonight!" said Asha, still smiling. "I was waiting for you guys to show up first."

"You shouldn't have!" said Max, a little coldly.

"Nonsense! Had to tell my girls first!" Asha stated. "Besides, I need your advice!"

"On?" asked O.C, shielding Max from Asha's comment.

"How to tell him of course!"

"In private!" snapped Max.

Max suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She made her excuses and left the table. O.C followed her to the toilets and joined her in the cubicle. "You still gonna tell me you ain't in love with ya boy?"

"What difference does that make now?!" said Max as the tears began to flow. O.C held her tightly as she sobbed her heart out on to O.C's shoulder.

Logan arrived back with two pitchers of beer.

The scene before him shocked and confused him. He put the pitchers down on the table and quickly made his way over to Sketchy. "What the hell happened?" he said as he pointed out at the scene in front of them. Max and O.C had disappeared, Asha was crying her eyes out and Alec was sitting very quietly, too quietly, in the corner with his head in his hands.

Sketchy took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "Max felt sick so her and O.C went to the toilets. Asha's just told Alec that she's pregnant and he didn't take the news too well. Def not the way she hoped he would!"

"Asha's pregnant?" asked a shocked Logan.

"Yip! A month, I think!" replied Sketchy.

"Do you think I should speak to him?"

"Are you nuts? Look at him, dude! Way he reacted, he'd probably break you in half!"

Logan took another look at Alec and realised Sketchy was right. He'd seen that look in Alec's eyes before. He remembered Max having to pull him off some poor guy who'd opened his mouth at the wrong time. O.C and Max re-appeared in the back room. Logan and Sketchy quickly filled them in on what happened. O.C went straight over to Asha and wrapped her arms around her. Asha welcomed the hug and cried on to O.C's shoulder. Alec looked up as he saw O.C pass by him. He glanced over toward the others and his eyes locked with Max's.

Suddenly, Alec was on his feet and rushed out of the bar and into the night. Max turned to the others. "I'll go talk to him!"

"Be careful!" stated Logan as she grabbed her denim jacket from the stool it had been resting on. "You know better than anyone, what he can get like!"

"I'll be fine!" called Max as she reached the bottom of the stairs out of Crash.

"Thought I'd find you here!" said Max as she stepped out on to the top of the Space Needle. "I ought to charge you rent, the amount of times you use my spot!"

Alec was standing at the very edge with his back to her. "I was going to end it with her tonight."

Max moved closer toward him. "You've got responsibilities now, Alec! The kind that don't just go away!"

Alec finally turned around. Tears were flowing down his face. He took a step closer toward Max. "I even got as far as telling her, I didn't love her!" he took a deep ragged breath. "I told her, I don't love her and she cried at me 'But I'm having your baby!' What do I do, Max? Please! Tell me what to do!"

Max could almost see his heart break in front of her. She held her arms out toward him. "Come here!"

Alec threw himself into Max's arms and the pair dropped to their knees as he cried on her shoulder. Max took his head in her hands and held it up so he had to look her in the eyes. "I don't love her, Max!" he sobbed. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" said Max as her own tears began to fall.

They held each other tightly. Their kiss filled with so much emotion that not even the greatest love story could describe it.

Logan tucked the now sleeping Asha into his bed and grabbed some covers for himself for the couch. He called O.C at home and wasn't surprised when she told him Max wasn't home. "She's probably still trying to calm Alec down." said Logan sadly.

Poor Asha he thought, she had the happiest news and now she's heartbroken. I should have warned her about Alec.

Asha had told Logan what Alec had said at Crash. He truly felt sorry for her. He felt sad for Alec too. Stuck in a relationship with a girl he doesn't love, tried to make it right and end things, only for her to announce to an entire bar that she's pregnant! Poor Bastard!

Logan climbed under the covers on his couch and drifted off in to an uncomfortable sleep.

O.C sat up for hours waiting for any sign of Max. Expecting her and a very drunk Alec to come crashing through the door at any minute. By four in the morning, O.C knew it wasn't going to happen and went to bed.

Max woke with a chill. Ice cold air was blowing around her and not even the heat of Alec's body beside her was keeping it at bay. Alec was stirring now too. They were still on top of the Space Needle and it was very late. Or was it early? Max grabbed Alec's wrist and checked the time on his watch. It was four in the morning!

"We need to get somewhere warm!" said Alec softly. "Come home with me, Max!"

For the first time in her life, Max felt her heart, mind and soul agree completely. They had made their choice and that choice was Alec. "Yes! I will! We never did finish that talk of ours!"

The door of his apartment clicked as Alec locked it behind them. "You've got a message." said Max, looking at his telephone. Before Alec could say just to leave it, Max had pushed the button and Asha's voice filled the quiet apartment. Alec blurred over to it and shut it off before anything more than 'Hi Alec' could be said.

"Not tonight! I'll deal with all that tomorrow!"

"So what do you want to do tonight?" asked Max, unsure why she was smiling.

His answer was simple. He wrapped his arms around her and drew her in for a kiss. Max pulled away sharply. Alec looked shocked and confused. Max smiled at him again and took his hand. "I can think of a better place for what we want to do!"

Max led Alec through to his bed and the pair made passionate love all night long.

Max lay awake the rest of the night, happily watching Alec sleep. He looked so peaceful. Tomorrow was going to bring so many problems and difficult choices for both of them but not tonight. Tonight was just for them and everyone else was going to have to wait!

It was late afternoon by the time Max convinced Alec to go to Logan's. He had been only too content to lay in her arms all day but she knew the problem would only get worse if left any longer. They had breakfast together as if they were a normal couple, even though they knew it was just pretend, it still felt good.

Now they were at Logan's door, neither one of them wanted to go in but both knew they

had to. A quick, sneaky kiss for courage and Alec was ready to face them.

Max didn't tell him but that kiss had made her feel stronger too. She knew what she needed to do and knowing Alec would be there for her afterward made her sure she could go through with it.

Asha was sitting on the couch, cradling her still flat belly. O.C was standing by the window with her back to the rest of the room. Logan was standing next to the couch, fidgeting with his fingers, clearly unsure what else to do. Max was certain from the look on his face that he must have been pacing. Alec walked over toward the couch but stayed standing. Max made her way over to Alec's side. He sighed slightly, clearly relieved she was staying close to him.

O.C sighed deeply and turned around to face everyone. Max could tell from the heavy look on her face that there had already been discussions in the apartment. Max also noticed that both Logan and Asha were looking to O.C for some reason. It almost looked as though they were waiting for her permission to speak.

O.C cleared her throat. "Right!" she said finally. "Let's work this bitch out!"

Logan moved toward Max and Alec shifted on his feet slightly. For a moment Max thought he was going to stand in-between her and Logan. Max brushed the back of Alec's hand with the back of hers and felt him instantly relax again. Logan took Max's hand and led her over to his desk in the far corner of the room. Alec finally moved over to the couch and sat down next to Asha. O.C felt very much like a third wheel. She wanted to leave but knew her friends needed her so instead, she made her way to the kitchen and started to make coffee.

From where Max had positioned herself, she could still clearly see Alec and Asha. Every now and then, Alec glanced up at her. His eyes showed her nothing but love and each look made Max's heart skip a beat. Logan was pacing back and fore in front of her. Something was clearly on his mind.

"Logan, what is it?" Max finally asked.

"I'm sorry, Max! I really am sorry!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry you got dragged into all of that!" he said motioning toward Alec and Asha.

"I got involved by choice, Logan, not force!"

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that!" he said, clearing his throat. He seemed nervous for some strange reason. There was something he wasn't telling her and Max didn't like it one bit. "Spit it out would you!"

"I slept with Asha!"

Max's eyes flew wide open. She was truly shocked by his confession but not as upset or angry as she thought she should be.

O.C heard Logan's confession and sighed. Finally she thought, Some truths coming out!

Alec had heard Logan's confession too. His eyes narrowed and his voice lowered. He turned his full attention back to Asha. "Is that true?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Just over a month ago." she said, hanging her head.

"So, the baby…" he had to know. "Could be his?"

"Sam Carr phoned this morning. The baby is Logan's. No X5 DNA in it at all. I'm sorry, Alec. I never meant to hurt you! It only happened once!"

Alec sat forward on the couch, his head in his hands. "I've been cheating on you!" He sighed deeply. "Not just once, either."

That news hit Asha like a ton of bricks. Tears flooded down her cheeks and she reached out to hold Alec but he moved away from her. "I'm sorry, Asha."

"How many were there?"

"Only one."

"How many times?"

"You don't really want that answer. Let's just leave it at more than once."

Asha's head sank down and she cried into her hands.

Logan's mouth dropped open. He wasn't sure what hit him the worst, Alec's confession or Max's reaction to it. His eyes scanned hers, desperately hoping that what he was thinking wasn't true. He didn't find what he was looking for.

"You?"

Max just nodded and lowered her head slightly.

Logan gasped in horror at the news and desperately tried to wipe away the tears now flowing down his face. "No! Max, No!"

O.C watched the slow train wreck of relationships happening in front of her. She had no idea what was going to happen next but she was pretty sure that the coffee she was now pouring wasn't going to help matters.

She couldn't have been more wrong.

O.C brought through the freshly made coffee and set it down on the table in-between the two couches. Logan and Asha sat on one, Max and Alec sat on the other. O.C grabbed her cup and sat in the armchair. Max and Asha sipped at their coffee while Alec and Logan sized each other up.

Suddenly, Alec leant back, threw his arm along the back of the couch behind Max and laughed. "What a fucked up bunch we are!" he drank a mouthful of his coffee.

"I know friends share things but isn't this taking it a bit far?!"

The others looked at him in shock. Then slowly, one by one, they all started laughing too. O.C sighed, everything was going to be okay. Weird but okay!

Max helped Logan make dinner for their strange little group. "Are you looking forward to being a daddy?"

Max had asked the question quite innocently but it still threw Logan to actually hear her saying it. Logan simply nodded. "You and Alec together now?" he asked, hoping to shock her in return. It didn't work. "I love him, Logan, and he loves me!"

After dinner, as the men washed the dishes and Asha went to the bathroom, O.C took Max to one side. "That mornin I found you at Alec's…"

"Yes." said Max, already knowing what O.C was trying to ask.

"And last night?"

"Yes." repeated Max.

"Guess you got ya man after all, Boo!"

"Yes!" said Max with a growing smile.

Asha returned from the bathroom. Alec and Logan had finished the dishes and rejoined the other in the living room. Logan turned and patted Alec gently on the shoulder. "Guess you wont be a daddy after all, Alec."

Alec shrugged, not knowing how else to react."I wouldn't say that!" said Max, lowering her hand and rubbing her own belly.

"You're Pregnant!" said O.C, Logan and Asha in unison.

"About two months!" smiled Max.

The others stood there in utter shock at Max's news.

Alec looked Max in the eye and quickly moved toward her. Tears flowed down his face as he wrapped his arms around her and their lips joined perfectly.

"You're having my baby?!"

"Yes!" said Max as a few tears trickled down her own face

"I love you, Max!"

"I love you, Alec!"

They kissed with such deep passion that the rest of the world drifted away.

THE END


End file.
